Our Love Will Conquer All
by TiffanyNida69
Summary: This story takes place soon after Catherine has her nightmare at the end of episode 214. I am planning on continuing it in how I would like to see it go. Its rated M for certain chapters. Know that I do not own the characters or the show, they belong to the CW and I am borrowing them. This is my first fanfic, so please leave reviews. Thanks! I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

****I DO NOT OWN THIS SHOW OR THE CHARACTERS IN THE SHOW, I AM JUST BORROWING THEM****

**-**Gabe's Apartment-

Catherine raised up quickly, shaken from the horrid nightmare she'd just had.

"You okay?" said Gabe as he was awaken from his sleep from her panting.

"Nothing, I just had a dream that's all. Just go back to sleep."

They both layed back down, Gabe already asleep and Catherine still thinking about her dream. She layed there til morning haunted by the thought of killing him. Killing Vincent. She tried to think as to why she would do such a thing. For Catherine still cared about Vincent. She didn't want to hurt him. She wouldn't!

As Catherine got showered and dressed for another day at the precinct, Gabe brewed up a pot of coffee. As she entered the kitchen, he greeted her with a cup. "Morning."

She was still hypnotized by her dream, it just kept replaying in her mind. "Get off of me!" "No! I love you! Your not supposed to be with Gabe, your supposed to be with me!" "AAAAAAH!" "CATHERINE!" Gabe said to snap her back into reality. She looked at him and said, "I'm sorry, what was you saying?"

"I was saying Good Morning, but…uhm…Catherine are you.."

"I'm fine!" she interrupted. "I promise."

"Well you don't look 'fine'. You look frightened." BUZZ BUZZ! Catherine's phone went off. "It's Tess. I have to go. I don't want to be late. Talk about this later?"

"Okay?" Catherine gently pecked Gabe's cheek as she walked out of his apartment.

-Precinct-

As Catherine arrived at the precinct, Tess greeted her with sarcasm as she normally did, "Wow! What bus did you step out in front of this morning?"

"Tess, I'm fine."

"Nobody said you wasn't, but since we are on the subject, do you mind telling me why Gabe has blown my phone up asking me to see what is bothering you?"

"As I told you already I'm.."

"Fine? Okay I get it. You don't want to tell me. Fine. But when you do want to talk about it, I'm here for you, Cat."

"Thank you!"

-House Boat-

JT makes his way over to the house boat to talk to Vincent about breaking the bro-code. He wanted to explain his reason. PECK PECK PECK! "Vincent, It's me. JT. You home?" JT hears footsteps towards the door. Vincent opens the door. "Oh, hey JT. What's up?"

"I came by to apologize for telling Catherine…"

"You don't have to apologize, JT. It's not like she feels the same way. Come in."

Both men took a seat at the table. It was quiet the first few minutes. Neither one could decide who would break the silence. Finally Vincent spoke first, "You want a drink?"

"Sure."

"I have beer or water, take your pick."

"I'll have a beer."

"JT, I know I said you didn't have to apologize and I meant that, but why did you tell Catherine?"

"I felt like I had to. My best friend was falling apart and I was trying to help."

Vincent tears up as he looks down at the table where his beer sat. He began to smile then looked up at JT as a tear fell down his face. "I really screwed up this time JT. I miss her, a lot. I tried to show that I could be a better man and it didn't work. So, now I am going to back off like I said before, and let her be happy. It hurts to see her with somebody who tried to kill me, but I love her enough to let her go."

"So that's it? You give up on her? The Vincent I knew…"

"The Vincent you knew died the day Catherine shot me."

JT sat there speechless. Then he took a drink of his beer.

-Bar-

Cat and Tess go out for a couple of drinks. "Ok, what is it that is bothering you? Don't say your fine cause its written all over your face. I noticed you have been out of it all day." asked a concerned Tess.

"Okay, fine. I went to Bob in jail about Sam making a beast. He told me that they…beasts only get worse. That they don't get better and that I am the only one who can…kill them. Tess, he told me to kill Vincent."

"And since when does anything he says bother you?"

"Well, I tried to shake it off but it didn't work. Then to add to it Gabe thinks I still have feelings for Vincent and he told me I had to stop seeing him, that he had to go."

"Well, do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Still have feelings for Vincent?"

"Tess, its complicated."

"So UN-complicate things and make it easy for yourself!"

"Fine! Okay! Yes! Yes, I still care about Vincent…and maybe I do still love him, I don't know. It's just, we have been through so much together it's hard to let that go, you know?"

"Of course, Cat. I understand."

"It gets worse. That night when Gabe told me Vincent had to go, I had a dream. A nightmare actually. I had went over to Vincent's to tell him I couldn't see him anymore and things got out of control, he tried to kiss me and I shoved him. He hit the back of his head on the counter, and it killed him. I KILLED VINCENT!"

"Whoa! Hold on! So, you killed the guy for trying to kiss you? What's wrong with you" Tess lets out a giggle.

"Tess, I'm serious!"

"Well maybe you should tell Gabe about it."

"I can't just do that"

"Then why don't you tell Vincent?"

"I need to stay as far away from him as possible."

"Cat, your really not going to kill Vincent."

"Maybe your right."

"Of course I'm right. Look, just try to tell Gabe cause he is worried about you and see what he says." Catherine takes a big sigh. "Okay, I'll try. But don't tell anybody."

"Who would I tell?"

"Tess. Your going on a date tonight with JT. I don't want Vincent to know."

"Fine! I won't."

-Catherine's Apartment-

"So that is why I haven't been myself all day today."

"Catherine, why didn't you just tell me? I thought we were being honest with each other. No secrets."

"I know, I know. It's just not easy being in my position right now and I didn't think you would understand."

"Of course I understand. Catherine, I love you and if we are going to make this work we have to come to each other about things that bother us."

"Right, I'm sorry."

"I meant it when I said I loved you. I do Catherine." Catherine nods while forcing a smile.

"Do you love me?"

She begins to speak, then sighs.

"Catherine?"

"Gabe"

"Do you?"

"Honestly?"

"Yes."

"I care about you Gabe, truly I do and I love spending time with you."

"But?"

"But I can't say that I love you."

"This has to do with 'HIM' doesn't it?"

"No, Gabe, it's not like that."

"Then what is it?"

"It's complicated. I don't even know anymore."

"Tell me this then. Do you love Vincent?"

"Gabe."

"You do, don't you?"

Catherine's eyes were filled with tears. But she could not answer Gabe. She couldn't lie to him anymore, yet she couldn't tell him the truth neither.

"Catherine, please. I need to know."

"Why?"

"I just do. Please, be honest."

"Yes…I love him Gabe. I'm sorry."

Gabe looks at Catherine, saddened by her words. "I knew it" Gabe grabs his coat, and storms out of Catherine's apartment, slamming the door behind him. Catherine begins to cry. She feels good to finally get her true feelings off of her chest, but she feels horrible about how she made Gabe upset.

-House Boat-

Back at the house boat, JT sends a text to Tess to meet him at the Gentleman's Club at 8pm. She replies back to tell him she isn't able to make it. JT calls her as soon as he gets the text. "Hey, uhm….what's going on that you have to cancel?"

"It's Cat. She's upset and she needs me right now."

"Well, what happened?"

"She would rather I not say, but Gabe left her."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, uhm…I got to go. I'll talk to you later?"

"Yes, yes of course."

"Thanks JT!"

The phone hangs up and JT looks up at Vincent.

"What is it, JT?"

"Gabe broke up with Cat."

"Oh…I hate to hear that." Vincent grabs another beer when JT's phone goes off again.

"Hello?"

"Hey, can we still meet up for dinner tonight? Cat wants to be alone and I have nothing else to do."

"Of course! So, I'll meet you at 8?"

"I'll be there?"

"Okay. Great!"

Vincent looks at a smiling JT. "Now what?"

"Hey Vincent, I have to go. But you will be alright, right?"

"Oh yeah, totally. Just going to stay in. Maybe take a shower to try to clear my head of some things."

"Good! You need one!"

Both of them chuckle a little at JT's joke.

"Okay JT, it hasn't been that long. Have fun on your 'date' hot shot."

"I will. You sure you don't want me to stay?"

"Go on JT!"

"Alright, see ya later"

-Catherine's Apartment-

"Tess, go! I'm fine. I will be fine."

"Are you sure? Cause I can cancel again if you…"

"Go have fun. Enjoy yourself. I'll be fine."

"Call me if you need me."

"I will"

Tess leaves Cat's apartment. Catherine looked at her phone in hopes that Gabe had tried to call her. Nothing. Even though she felt bad for hurting Gabe, she needed to see Vincent. She grabs her keys and locks up her apartment. She heads over to the house boat.

-House Boat-

PECK PECK! "Vincent?" No answer. She notices the door is unlocked and she walks in. "Vincent?"

Vincent comes out with a towel wrapped around his waist, using another one to dry his hair. "Oh, hey!"

"The door was unlocked and…"

"Its fine, you know you can come in when you want to. So, what are you doing here anyways? Did you find Sam?"

"No, uhm…actually…I came here to see you."

"Me?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry, I should put some clothes on."

Vincent goes up to his bedroom to change into some clothes then comes back downstairs. "Are you okay?"

Catherine's eyes begin to water up with tears. "Vincent, he left me because of you."

"Me? What did I do?"

Tears roll down Catherine's face.

"Catherine, what did I do? Tell me what to do to fix this between you and Gabe."

"I don't think it can be fixed….or if I even want it to be fixed."

"What do you mean."

"Gabe left because….because I am still in love with you."

Vincent's whole body burned with shock. He couldn't believe the words that came out of Catherine's mouth.

"He caught onto me and told me that you had to go if we was going to make it work and then later he told me he loved me and I couldn't say it back because it wasn't true. I love you, Vincent. Always have. I tried to deny my true feelings because I thought you didn't have feelings for me anymore. When JT told me how you felt, those feelings I had pushed in the back of my mind came back out full force. Please tell me I'm not too late."

"Catherine…I"

"What?"

Catherine begins to walk closer to Vincent. They both had tears in their eyes. "Say something Vincent."

"I don't know what to say." Vincent turns away from Catherine and puts his head down, looking at the floor. Catherine slowly reached her arms around Vincent's waist. He turned towards her, both looking into each other's eyes.

"Catherine, words couldn't begin to tell you how I feel."

"So show me instead."

Catherine cradles Vincent's face, then moves her hand to the back of his neck. She pulls him close, then even closer.

"Show me." She whispered into his lips and Vincent moves even closer to finally taste the lips of the woman he loved. The kiss began to deepen. Both beginning to breathe hard.

"Uh-Oh! What's this?" shouted JT.

Vincent and Catherine broke off the kiss to see JT and Tess standing there. Both smiling from ear to ear.

"Did we just interrupt 'something' here?" said JT.


	2. Chapter 2

****I DO NOT OWN THIS SHOW OR THE CHARACTERS IN THE SHOW, I AM JUST BORROWING THEM****

**-**House Boat-

"Actually, Catherine and I were…"

"I was just leaving." Said Catherine in an awkward tone. Her and Vincent both were blushing. Catherine turned to Vincent.

"I guess I'll see you around?"

"Oh, uhm..yeah!"

"Okay." Catherine turned towards the smiling JT and Tess, grinned, and walked out of the house boat.

"I think I had best go with her. I'll call you later or something." Said Tess to JT. Her and JT kissed each other goodnight and Tess ran out the door, yelling at Catherine to "Wait up!" JT finally looks back at Vincent to see him smiling and smirking about him kissing Tess. "Well, How was it?"

"Forget about my date with Tess. Did I just see you and Catherine…kissing?"

"Uhh…yes, yes you did." said Vincent while he acted embarrassed and was smiling. "I can't help but think that you are going to interrogate me about why Catherine was over here, so I'll grab you a beer."

"Good call, Vincent."

-The Awkward Drive-

"Will you stop looking at me like that?"

"Like what? I am curious to know what that was back there. Come on Cat! Enlighten me."

"We kissed…..It was just a kiss."

"It looked like if me and JT didn't show up when we did, that we would have walked into something more. Cat what were you thinking? I thought you were upset about Gabe?"

"Tess…I am upset for hurting him. I didn't want it to be like this. Its just…I don't love him like that."

"Well isn't that obvious? Haha…." Catherine gives Tess a hard look for her sarcasm. "Okay! Sorry! Damn!"

"Look, I think I should go see Gabe and try to explain…"

"Explain what?_ 'Oh hi Gabe! Came over to tell you I'm sorry for hurting you. I kissed Vincent! Okay! Great! Thanks! Bye!'_"

"Tess I'm serious! You know me better than anybody. I'm not like that. I want to see if he is okay."

"Alright, but what is Vincent going to say when he finds out you went to see Gabe?"

"Vincent will be fine. He will understand that I am trying to do the right thing. Its not like I'm going to stay there with him."

"Okay. Let me know how it goes."

-Gabe's Apartment-

Catherine arrives at Gabe's apartment. As she knocks on the door, it slightly opens. "Gabe?" Something didn't seem right. The place was ransacked! Gabe wasn't there. Catherine begins to dial Tess. RING!...RING!..."Vargas!"

"Tess…something's wrong. Gabe is missing."

"Whoa whoa whoa! Slow down….what happened?"

"I think Gabe has been kidnapped!"

"Okay…be there in a sec."

"Thanks Tess!"

-House Boat-

"I'm going to ask her JT."

"Wait…your going to what?! Don't you think you should wait? I mean…"

"JT I love her….I'm in love with her. Have been for what seems like years. I'm ready to do this…..I'm going to ask her to marry me."

"Vincent I'm all for you and Cat being together and everything, but you need to think about it first. Don't rush into it. I mean she just got out of her relationship with Gabe and….well…it just seems too soon."

Vincent pulls out a little velvet black box from his pocket. He opens it to reveal a sparkling, sterling silver diamond ring. JT's jaw drops. "I bought it to propose to her the night we planned to go on a romantic camping trip after I finished those missions for who we now know as Bob. Guess it didn't work out that way."

"Again, I'm all for being your support but please…wait until she is ready." BUZZ BUZZ! "It's Catherine….Hello?"

"JT I need your help with something."

"Okay?"

"Gabe has been kidnapped and I need you to track his phone. Can you do that for me?"

"Yeah. Sure. I'll be right on it."

"Thanks JT!"

JT hangs up the phone, then turns to Vincent.

"Well that proves that I was right about waiting. She is at Gabe's and he's been kidnapped. She wants me to track his phone."

"Okay. I'm going to head over to Gabe's and see if Catherine wants me to help."

"Remember what I said about waiting."

"Okay JT."

-Gabe's Apartment-

After constant searches of Gabe's apartment, neither Tess , nor Catherine could find a bit of evidence leading to Gabe's whereabouts. It seemed almost hopeless. Then there was a knock at the door. "Hey! I came as soon as I heard. You okay?"

"JT told you, didn't he? You were right, he has a big mouth. And I'll be fine."

"You sure about that? Your heart is racing."

"Vincent…I'll be fine. I appreciate you being concerned and everything, and I know it must be hard for you to be here right now, but I have to find Gabe. This is all my fault! I'm responsible for whatever happens to him."

"It's not your fault Catherine. You couldn't have done anything to stop it from happening."

"Then why do I feel like its my fault? Anyways, lets get back on track, we got to find him."

"Okay…."

-Dungeon-

"Hello, Gabe. So nice that you could wake up to join me for dinner. Hows your head by the way? Are you feeling groggy? Maybe some short-term affecting you?"

"Where am I?"

"Oh don't you worry about that. We have guests due to be here soon. Very soon." Sam laughs a cruel, yet evil giggle.

(Will Catherine and the others find Gabe before its too late? Will Vincent and Catherine continue their relationship where they left off? Find out in Chapter 3. Please leave your reviews. Thanks!)


	3. Chapter 3

****I DO NOT OWN THIS SHOW OR THE CHARACTERS IN THE SHOW, I AM JUST BORROWING THEM****

**-**Gabe's Apartment-

"Cat, calm down! We'll find him. I mean how do you know that he was even kidnapped? For all you know he left town and some hobo broke in and trashed the place looking for something valuable."

"Your seriously wanting me to believe that? Tess, I know something is wrong! I just have this feeling that I can't shake that something bad has happened to him."

"Alright. But I think you need to take 5 to help clear your head. We will keep looking. I'm sure Vincent will find him if we can't. The guy has been tracking whoever did this, and if he found anything, Vincent would call."

"I guess I could go long enough to get a coffee. I'll be back. Let me know if you find anything, or Gabe."

"Sure."

-The Walk-

As Catherine made her way to her car, a flashback of the dungeon ran through her mind. "Oh, no! Gabe!" She quickly jumps into her car, and calls Tess. "Tess, I think I know where Gabe is….I think he's at the dungeon with Sam."

Catherine hangs up the phone and guns her way onto the road towards the dungeon. "Come on dammit! Pick up!" she said as she tried to get a hold of Vincent. Still no answer.

-Dungeon-

"Vincent…..Vincent wake up!"

"Huh?...Wh..What?"

"Vincent I need you to get up. You need to get out of here and warn Catherine that Sam is going to try to kill her. And anybody that gets in the way."

"What's going on? Where is Sam?"

"He left briefly but he will be back….look you have got to go! Sam, he…..he injected me with the serum JT made and he wants me to kill anybody trying to stop him. Please! Get out of here while you can."

"Gabe I am not leaving you here. Catherine would never forgive me and I wouldn't be able to forgive myself neither. Come on."

"Go…he's coming!"

Footsteps came closer and closer…louder and louder…then they stopped. Vincent senses exactly who it is instantly. Catherine. He heard her heart race in fear. He looked at Gabe and noticed he was changing. "Gabe you need to calm down, let me get her out of here."

"DO IT NOW!"

Vincent tries but sees his leg has been chained.

"Gabe? Its me…Catherine. Are you in here?"

A beastly growl came from the shadows. "Get away from me!"

"Gabe?! Is that you?"

"I said GET AWAY FROM ME!" Gabe lunges at Catherine with a roar while Vincent breaks the chain and grabs Gabe and slings him against the wall. Vincent lets out a growl, then says to a stunned Catherine in a beastly tone, "Go!" Catherine stands there in shock. Not able to move.

Gabe gets back up and runs towards Vincent. He grabs him and throws him at Catherine knocking her into the concrete wall, and causing her to go unconscious. Vincent gets back up, grabs Catherine, and supercharges out of the dungeon to get her to safety.

Gabe snaps back into his human form, tears running down his face.

"I see our guests came sooner than I thought."

"How could you do this to me? I would rather die than to live this way…to be beast."

"Your going to be very useful to me. And your going to kill Catherine…..and her beast."

"I won't do it. I'll let him kill me first before doing anything to satisfy you."

"Oh but I think that is where you are wrong, my friend. No need in explaining how it works to you since you were beast before."

"I promise you Sam, when I get out of here I will kill you….you hear me?!"

"I'm looking forward to it. Be back soon."

-House Boat-

Catherine wakes up to Vincent rubbing a cold rag on her head. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. It's just my head hurts a little." She tries to sit up but Vincent intrudes and lays her back down. "I have to try to help Gabe."

"The only person you need to worry about is yourself Catherine. I'll deal with Gabe. Just promise me you will stay here and rest. You hit your head pretty hard."

"But…."

"Please Catherine. I can take care of this. In the meantime you need to rest and stay safe."

"Fine."

"Thank you!"

Vincent gets ready to head down the stairs of the house boat when Catherine calls him back. He sits on the bed next to Catherine. She grabs his hand drawing hearts on it with her finger. "I want to say that I am sorry for how I have been acting since we….since we kissed. I told you that I was still in love with you, and I meant that, but I haven't really been showing much interest in us working on our relationship. With Gabe being kidnapped and all I just…"

"You don't have to explain. I get it. I understand that even though you and Gabe broke up that you still care. That's what I love so much about you. You try to help everybody in their dark moments. It's what makes you so amazing as a person, and as my girlfriend."

Catherine looks down with a slight grin. "Girlfriend, huh?"

"Only if you want to be?"

Catherine looks up at Vincent. They both stared into each others eyes. Catherine scooted closer to Vincent on the bed and kissed him on the forehead. "I would be honored to be your girlfriend…only on one condition."

"What's that?"

"You have to agree to be my boyfriend too." Both let out a laugh.

"Now you need to lay down and rest. I'll be back." Catherine grabs Vincent by the wrist as he got up off of the bed. She pulls him back down onto the bed next to her. "Please stay. We can work on finding Gabe tomorrow. Just stay with me."

"We?"

"Okay fine. You can work on finding Gabe tomorrow, but tonight I want you to stay here with me."

Vincent laid down next to Catherine and began kissing her. Their kiss deepens as it had always done. Intense breathing and slight moans came from them both. Clothing thrown all over the room. Catherine clawing at Vincent's back which had sent out of him a beastly growl. The kisses got even more intense. Vincent's beast was longing to come out. He knew he could not last much longer without turning beast, yet they kept going anyways. Vincent placed both hands on her hips, picked her up, and sat down sitting her right on top of him. A climax was near and they both knew it. They both let out a huge sigh of release, both still breathing heavily. Vincent looked into Catherine's eyes and Catherine's into his. Both in love with the fire they saw burn in each other….both in love with each other.

…to be continued


	4. Chapter 4

****I DO NOT OWN THIS SHOW OR THE CHARACTERS IN THE SHOW, I AM JUST BORROWING THEM****

-The House Boat-

The smell of fresh brewed coffee filled the air. Catherine awakened by its smell sits up and eyeballs her surroundings letting off a small grin on the left side of

her mouth. She gets up out of the bed, dresses, and heads downstairs to find a cup of coffee sitting next to a sheet of paper. She reads… "Be back soon. –

Vincent" She smiles real big, then picks up the cup of coffee. Catherine makes her way to the bathroom and sheds off her clothes to shower. She puts on a

robe and takes her clothing and puts them in the washer to be washed. She looks back over to the note that Vincent wrote her and bites her bottom lip. The

thoughts of them together the previous night ran through her head, and it began to turn her on a little. She makes way back to the bathroom and turns on the

shower. She took off the fluffy robe, and gets into the shower…deliberately ignoring his calls. As Vincent walked into the house boat, he noticed that the cup

of coffee was not sitting on the counter, so he knew she had been up. He also noticed the sound of water coming from the bathroom, and smiled. He walked

into the bathroom to see that she was in the shower. He began to remove his clothing then he let out a giggle as he entered the shower with her.

"Vincent!" Catherine said in a shocked voice, then began to smile.

"What? Can't a guy take a shower?" he said jokingly. "I just wanted to tell you that I love you, and you are so beautiful….especially wet."

He began to kiss Catherine. Then he kissed her even deeper as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Vincent wrapped his arms

around Catherine, rubbing her up and down her back, then he broke the kiss long enough to grab her by the back of her thighs and picked her up, pushing her

up against the wall of the shower. Her legs dangled around his back causing her feet to slightly brush his ass, both intensely kissing one another. He slightly

lifted her up, then back down as he slid his huge erection inside her. Both let out a moan, both breathing hard. Vincent then carries her out of the shower and

lays her on the bed, now hovered over this beautiful being that he loved so much. Catherine dug into his back which let him know she wanted more. He began

pounding into her when she moaned his name. "Oh. Vincent!" It sent flames deep down into his stomach causing him to go even faster. His beastly nature

began to come out, but he kept going. He wasn't about to let anything get in the way of him pleasing Catherine. Nothing! As the climax escaped them both,

Vincent's eyes flared. He looked at Catherine, and they both smiled at one another, then Vincent tenderly yet softly kissed Catherine on her lips.

"You okay?" said a winded Vincent.

"I'm fine. And you?" she replied.

"Catherine, as long as you don't leave me I'll be fine."

They kiss again, touching their tongues together, only to be interrupted by Catherine's phone ringing.

I got to take this. It's Tess. "Hello?...Hey Tess, what's up?"

"Cat you need to get over here to Gabe's. I found something. Bring Vincent, I think he can help out too. I have JT here with me." Said Tess, as Sam held a pistol

to her head.

"Okay! We'll be there as soon as I can." replied Catherine. Little did she know that this was only a trap to have her and Vincent killed.

-At Gabe's-

"Nice work. Now if you cooperate I will keep alive….Gabe! Come tie Tess up with bio-dork!" said Sam in an evil tone. Not only did he now have full control over

Gabe's beastly instincts, but he also had JT and Tess as hostages.

"With your help, Catherine and her mangy beast, Vincent, will no longer get in the way. And Gabe will have to live with the fact that he killed them, and you and

JT will have to live with the fact that you helped bring them here to face their death."

Tess exclaimed, "You don't have to do this. We can help you find the justice you deserve. It don't have to be this way."

"Just shut up! You haven't the slightest clue on how I feel!" shouted Sam.

-Back at the House Boat-

Catherine rushed to get her clothes, realizing her clothes were still wet from where she washed them. She threw them into the dryer then looked at Vincent, "I

need something to throw on until I can get to my apartment to get me some clothes. Got anything?"

"Catherine, what's going on?"

"Tess may have found something to tie Sam to this whole mess and she told me to meet her at Gabe's. I have to hurry Vincent."

Vincent grabs some jogging pants and one of his long sleeve shirts, "Will this work?"

"Yeah, hurry, toss them to me."

Catherine rushes to dress then runs downstairs to grab her coat and shoes, while Vincent finishes dressing himself. Vincent then runs down the stairs, still in

question. "What did she find?"

"I don't know Vincent, but whatever it is will hopefully give us what we need to arrest him. Then Gabe can move forward with his life, and…we can move

forward with ours." Vincent loved the sound of that. _Moving forward with __**OUR **__lives together? _He looked at her smiling, showing his dimples.

"What?" said Catherine.

"Your amazing Catherine. I love you!"

"I love you too, Vincent!" Vincent walked closer to her, glaring into her eyes, then he kissed her on her forehead and hugged her tightly.

"We got to go Vincent, time is of the essence here."

"Right. I'll drive."

-Later on after Cat and Vince stop by Catherine's apartment, and arrive at Gabe's-

Sam watched the couple get out of the car. He had been standing in the window waiting for them almost like a spider awaiting for flies to get stuck into its web.

"Ok Gabe, you know what to do! I hate to have to leave before the party begins, but I must departure for I have other business matters to tend to. Have fun

watching your friends die." said Sam, as he walked off while laughing ever so evilly. Gabe could hear Catherine and Vincent getting closer. He began to growl as

they got even more close to his apartment. Catherine walks in to notice that JT and Tess was tied together.

"Oh my god, Tess! JT! What happened?!" she exclaimed. Vincent entered already taken by the form of his beast side which took control when he sensed Gabe's

presence and danger for his friends…danger for his beloved Catherine.

Suddenly, JT yelled at Vincent, "Oh, no! WATCH OUT V!"

Gabe jumped out to attack Vincent from behind, slinging him in the wall. Both beastly men struggled around the apartment while Catherine tried to set JT and

Tess free. Gabe bashed Vincent's head several times into the floor, causing him to go unconscious. JT and Tess ran out, but Gabe had grabbed Catherine

slinging her almost out of a window. She laid there on the floor lifeless as Gabe walked slowly up to her, growling his beastly growl. Then Gabe quickly turned

around to Vincent leaping towards him, grabbing him, and both men flew out of the window. Catherine finally got up to find a broken window. She looked down

to see both men were laying on the ground. She let out a scream, "Vincent!" then went running out of the apartment, and down to his aid.

"Vincent!...Vincent!" she tried to shake him a little….nothing. "Vincent…please! You can't leave me now. I need you. Please, don't go!"….still nothing. She then

placed her finger on his wrist to check for a pulse. Luckily he had one. She then runs over to Gabe and checks his….

JT and Tess ran over to see what had happened. "Oh my god!" said JT.

"It's ok JT, Vincent will be fine." said Catherine.

"I called the police, I'll call for an ambulance too." said Tess.

Catherine's eyes filled with tears…. "Tess…Gabe is dead!"


	5. Chapter 5

****I DO NOT OWN THIS SHOW OR THE CHARACTERS IN THE SHOW, I AM JUST BORROWING THEM****

-The Crime Scene-

The police had finally arrived along with ambulances. Catherine, sitting next to a still unconscious Vincent, runs her hand along his face and through his hair. Tears falling from her face, and landing on his. Hoping that the love of her life would just wake up. Even though he was not dead, death could sit in at any given moment…and she knew that. EMT's surrounded them while lifting Vincent up onto a stretcher, and rolling him into the back of a near ambulance. Catherine approached the ambulance to get in, when they stopped her from entering.

"Do you know this man?" asked one of the workers. Tears running down Catherine's face as she said, "Yes…he's….he's my everything!"

"Well ma'am, we are going to take good care of him from here. I believe one of those detectives over there…" pointing behind her, "…would like to get a statement from you and the others."

Catherine hesitated. "I can't leave him…he needs me!"

"Ma'am, he will be fine. We got everyth…"

"I'M GOING WITH HIM!" she interrupted in a harsh, yet firm voice. "If the detectives need my statement, they will know where to find me. I will not leave him!"

Catherine pushes her way into the back of the ambulance sitting next to Vincent…holding his hand and squeezing it in hopes for a squeeze back. Nothing. She raised his hand up to her face, nursing it, and then giving it a kiss while more tears built up in her eyes. She truly loved this man, and would do whatever it takes to see his beautiful, amazon eyes staring back at her. To see his cute dimples as he smiled. To feel his touch as he wrapped his arms around her. To have her Vincent back. She whispered to his ear, "Vincent if you can hear me…I love you. Please wake up for me….Please!...I need you…I can't live without you."

-Vincent's Mind-

Vincent could hear every word Catherine was saying. He kept screaming out her name, but they never turned into voiced words. She couldn't hear him. He couldn't make her hear him. His body felt so numb…..not able to move an inch. His heart ached as he felt each tear hit his face and every sob coming out of her. _Catherine…I wish that you could hear me. I love you too! Please don't cry baby. I wish I could hold you. Comfort you. The hurt in your voice, hurts me. Catherine…I'm still here. Always will be. I'm not going anywhere._

-Hospital-

-_The sound of machines beeping in Vincent's ear let him know he was in the hospital. The numbing in his body began to fade as the harsh pain of cracked ribs, and a dislocated shoulder made him feel uneasy. He was still not able to move, for he was still out of consciousness. Footsteps neared, then a hand brushed his forehead and through his hair. The touch of the small hands was so familiar. It was her…Catherine._-

"Good Evening! I'm sure you already know my name. I'm Doctor Marcus."

Catherine took the doctor by hand and shook it. "Hi, I'm Catherine….So any news yet on when he will wake up?"

"I'm sorry my dear, but it could be a while for that to happen. He has some pretty serious injuries. Head trauma in the back of his head, broken ribs, dislocated shoulder….the pain alone has put him into shock. Now we are doing everything we can for him to keep him comfortable. But it could be days before he wakes."

"But he will wake up….right? I mean he will be okay?" said a concerned Catherine.

"As far as the test results are concerned he will be okay. We relocated his shoulder, and gave him medicine for the pain. The nurse will be in shortly to put a waist brace on him and to insert a feeding tube to feed him to keep his energy up to par. I promise you, as an old friend and ex co-worker, I will do everything I can to help him." claimed the Doctor.

"Thank you, doctor."

-_See Catherine. I'll be okay….and now I will fight hard to come back to you. No more tears.-_

No sooner than the doctor had left, a tall man dressed in a brown suit with a shiny badge hooked to his belt loop came into the room. He had a binder of paperwork in his right hand and a cup of coffee in his left hand. God that coffee sure smelt good to Catherine.

"Hello…I'm detective Brown. Are you Catherine Chandler?" he said in a musky tone. She nodded, looking puzzled as to how he knew her name when she didn't even talk to him at the crime scene.

"Uhm…yes. How did you…"

"I got your name from the other witnesses that I had spoken with." he interrupted. "I can clearly see that Mr. Keller isn't in any condition to talk about what happened, so I would like to get a statement from you if you don't mind?"

"Of course." said Catherine as she turned back towards Vincent. She mumbled to him, "I'll be right back, okay?" Then she bent down to kiss him on the forehead. She followed the detective out into the hallway, then to an empty waiting room. She sat down at one of the tables and he did the same.

"Okay, I'll need you to sign here and…"

"I know what I am doing. I too am a detective and I know how this process works. Look, I'm in a hurry to get back to Vincent in case he wakes up."

The detective nodded and got up to leave the room. He turns back towards Catherine and hands her a little white card with information and his name. "Call me when you get done with those papers or if you or Vincent need anything. Also, I'll be keeping tabs with the hospital so I will know when he wakes up. You have a nice day, Detective!"

She nodded. She grabbed the papers and began to walk back to the room Vincent's lifeless body laid in. The nurses were there to put the brace on him and to insert the feeding tube. Catherine couldn't bare to watch them do this and teared up and walked back out of the room. _Get a grip Catherine _she said to herself. Tess and JT walked up to Catherine. "Hey, how is he?" shot out a stressed JT.

"He's going to be fine…but, I don't think I will!" Catherine said as she buried her face into her palms, balling a river of tears. Tess tried to comfort her and Catherine jerked away shouting, "Get off of me! I don't deserve comfort. I deserve to be the one in that bed….not Vincent! This is all my fault, Tess!"

"Don't say that, Cat! You couldn't have prevented this no more than we could! Hey?! You have got to stop blaming yourself for this and buck up to fight with Vincent through this. When he wakes up, do you actually want him to see you upset? It would only upset him more, and you know it!"

"Tess…I"

"JT and I will stay here with him. Go for a walk….get a coffee and then come back. I am not only worried about Vincent's condition, but I am also worried about you." said a concerned Tess.

"Yeah! I have known Vincent for a long time now and if anything will make him feel better, it will be you standing by his side, strong….not beating yourself up about it!" exclaimed JT.

"Alright….ALRIGHT! But you had best call me if he wakes up!" JT and Tess nodded, then entered the room.

-The Walk-

Catherine made her way out to the parking lot, then towards the nearby coffee shop. Flashbacks of her and Vincent ran through her mind. Her father's wedding. The dancers on that first Valentine's Day. She started to smile. Then she remembered the first time they kissed. The first time they made love, even though he was afraid to. She found herself leaning up against a brick building…tears running down her face. She sniffled then cleared her throat, while wiping her tears away. Another flashback ran through her mind as she began to walk again of the time they were in the subway train…. "_I can't live without you!"…._ as Vincent had said to her, made her heart melt once again.

She finally arrived at the coffee shop. Bells rang as she entered. She was greeted by an elder woman.

"Hello, dear. What can I get for you?" the old woman asked.

"I'll just have a small coffee…black. Thank you!"

"Coming right up, dear."

Catherine pulled some money out of her pocket.

"Here you go darlin'….it's on me."

"No…no I don't mind paying for it…"

"You look like you have had such a rough day. Please….it's on me."

Catherine thanked the woman and placed some money into the Tip Jar sitting on the counter. She began to walk back towards the hospital…more flashbacks of the man she cared about dearly.

-Back at the Hospital-

-_Her presence isn't near. Where did she go? JT and Tess are here. Maybe they sent her away? She could use a break….but I miss her already. I'm starting to feel more of my body now. Maybe I should try to move?-_

JT and Tess were lost in conversation when suddenly JT grabbed Tess by her shoulders, the look of shock and relief on his face. "Tess! Look!"

"Oh my god! I'll call Cat!"

Vincent was awake, groaning in pain. JT called out for a doctor to come quickly into the room. Nurses and Dr. Marcus rushed in to find Vincent back into consciousness, slowly reaching his left arm up to discover a tube in his mouth. The doctor told the nurses to remove the feeding tube while he ran out to grab the chart.

-Meanwhile-

Catherine came walking through the parking lot of hospital. Unaware of Vincent's awakening. Her phone began to ring and she rushed to answer it. "Hello?! Yes?!"

"Cat, it's Tess….you're not going to believe this, but….Vincent woke up!"

Catherine stood in shock, dropping her coffee to the ground. She hung up the phone quickly and ran through the hospital and back to Vincent's room. As she walked through the door, JT, Tess, the nurses, and Dr. Marcus was all surrounding Vincent in his bed. She stood there in disbelief, not able to move. Tears flooded her eyes. She looked at Vincent…and he looked back at her….their eyes met. He began to smile and said, "Hey! Are you going to just stand there all day or are you going to come hug me?"

She didn't hesitate and ran to him. She wrapped her arms around him, as he wrapped his around her. She looked up at him, still thinking that this was just a dream. She flooded his face with kisses and said, "This isn't real!"

"It's real, Catherine. By the way, I love you too!" Vincent said. Causing her to burst into more tears, realizing he had heard her earlier.

"Hey, hey, hey! Please don't cry. I hate seeing you cry. You're going to make me cry. "

Vincent wiped away Catherine's tears then pulled her closer to him so he could kiss her. Then he looked at everyone around him and asked, "Where's Gabe? And Sam?"

*_**I know it was probably boring but I had my reasons for writing this chapter. Please leave your reviews! And I'll be back this weekend with chapter 6***_


	6. Chapter 6

****I DO NOT OWN THIS SHOW OR THE CHARACTERS IN THE SHOW, I AM JUST BORROWING THEM****

-Hospital-

Catherine brushed Vincent's face then cradled it as she said, "Don't worry about them. You just need to worry about getting better so we can get back to our lives."

Vincent noticed the forced smile Catherine gave him, her eyes filling up with tears again. He grabbed her hand that was cradling his face, placing it down on her leg. "What happened, Catherine?"

JT interrupted, "I'm just going to head to the cafeteria….Tess, you coming?"

"Yeah…uhm…sure!" claimed Tess. The couple rushed out of the hospital room in avoidance of Vincent's question. Vincent looked back up to Catherine, "You going to tell me?!"

"Vincent…"

"Why can't you tell me?..." Catherine looked at him, tears falling down her face as she pushed out another smile. "Catherine…just tell me honey."

"Vincent…it's not important right now. All I care about is getting you better." said Catherine, still avoiding the question.

"Catherine…"

"Alright….Gabe is dead and…uhm….Sam is off the grid again. But we will find him for what he has done."

"Catherine I'm….so sorry." Vincent raised his left hand up to Catherine's face, brushing her right cheek with his fingers then he cradled her face, rubbing his thumb on her cheek. Catherine placed her hand on Vincent's then rested her face into his hand.

"Vincent you don't have to apologize. You saved my life…again. You're always saving me, actually. I am so glad that you're okay. I couldn't bare the thought of losing you. I love you so much, Vincent. I don't know what I would do if I lost you forever." Catherine began brushing her fingers through Vincent's hair, then down the left side of his face. Vincent took her hand into his, pushing his palm against hers, lacing their fingers together.

"When I lost my consciousness….at first I was lost in complete darkness that I didn't think I would ever get out of….then I heard your voice and my heart began to race. At that point I was going to stop at nothing to get back to you….to get back into the light. Catherine…..you saved me too. Your voice and touch gave me more reason to fight to live and I did. Don't worry about me baby, I'll always be here with you…by your side and even when I'm not breathing. As long as you keep me in here…" Vincent placed his hand up to Catherine's chest, "….I'll always be with you. You are my everything and I am so sorry that I ever doubted you before….I love you Catherine!"

Catherine looked at Vincent, her heart melting to his wonderful words. Then she smiled and said, "I don't think that I can say the same, Vincent."

"What? I don't think I understand what you're saying." he said in a shocked tone.

"I don't love you, Vincent…" she said with a smile, Vincent looking puzzled and shocked, "…in fact…" she continued, "…I'm crazy, yet deeply, madly in love with you Vincent. You're the best thing to ever happen to me."

Vincent sighed in relief, then smiled. He grabbed Catherine from behind her neck, pulling her closer to him to kiss her.

He then broke the kiss and said, "Now…I want you to go home and get some rest. You need to relax…and I won't take no for an answer. I'll be fine and I hope to see you later, okay? I love you."

Catherine grinned and nodded in agreement. She told him she loved him too, kissed him again, then got up to leave. As she got to the door, she turned to face him smiling. Vincent smiling back then said sarcastically, "I hate to see you go, but sure love to watch you leave." Catherine let out a slight laugh then told him to behave. She waved at him as she continued out the door.

-Four Days Later-

Dr. Marcus had entered the hospital room where Vincent had been put. Catherine and Vincent we're finishing up a picnic lunch that she had made and brought to him for them to eat together because they hadn't spent much time together due to her being needed at the precinct. She had made his favorite sandwich, (Turkey Avocado), and threw in a couple of pieces of chocolate cake in there for dessert. Vincent's progression had went really well in the past couple of days and he was finally moving around a little bit.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Keller…or should I say, Doctor? Ha ha. How are you feeling today?" asked the doctor.

"A lot better. Still in pain a little, but I actually feel great otherwise."

Catherine stood up to assist Vincent up to the edge of the bed. "Thanks babe. So, doctor…you think I can get back home today?"

"Actually Vincent, that is why I am here. Good news is you can go home, but I recommend that you not stay alone. You may be getting better but to keep from being back in here, you may want to think about getting a friend or family member to stay with you until you fully recover."

"I can stay with him! It would be like old times, right big guy?" shouted JT.

"Uhhh….JT…you don't have to do that I can alwa…."

"Great! So it's settled then. This is so great!" JT interrupted.

"Great…yeah…uhm. Okay, then." said Vincent hesitantly.

The doctor continued, "You will need to be back in my office for a follow up to see how your shoulder and ribs are doing, and also to check your head, make sure nothing serious is going on up there. Oh and uh, no sex." _No sex?! _Vincent thought to himself, _sure is going to be a long healing process._ Dr. Marcus then handed Vincent some forms to sign, then he told him he could leave. Vincent thanked him and shook his hand.

"Uhm, JT…I think I'll ride with Catherine home if you don't mind? I missed her a lot the past couple of days and I wanted to catch up with her."

"No problem big guy. But I will have to run by the Gentleman's Club and grab a few things before coming back to your place." JT said excitedly. He then turned and left.

Catherine helped Vincent to his feet, Vincent grunting in pain as he stood up. "You okay?" Catherine said, worried that she had hurt him.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." he said, smiling. The couple made their way out to the parking lot. Catherine helped place Vincent into the car, causing him to bump his head as he got in.

"Ouch!" he cried out then rubbing his head. Catherine was laughing hysterically, then apologized.

"I'm glad you thought that was funny." Vincent said, letting out a laugh. Catherine went to put Vincent's seat belt on him and as she bent over him to click it in, he grabbed her and pulled her close to kiss her. She sat on his lap as the kiss began to deepen, his erection began to grow and Catherine could feel it. She then broke the kiss, realizing what the doctor had said about no sex. She shut the door and went around the car, got in to Vincent giving her a 'what-the-hell' look then giggled in response. "Sorry Vincent, the doctor said no sex." Vincent sighed a growl. Catherine enjoyed the fact that she teased him and giggled a bit. She buckled in her seat belt, and headed towards the house boat.

-House Boat-

Catherine and Vincent limped their way thru the door. Vincent unhooked his arm from around Catherine's neck and simply told her, "I got this. Thank you." Catherine nods then lets Vincent go. As he walked towards the couch, he stumbled, almost falling as Catherine catches him to assist him. As he began to stand straight the couple locked eye contact, hunger filling their eyes. But Catherine knew what it would have led to and turned away, breaking the eye contact. Vincent and her made their way to the couch and Vincent fell onto the couch, purposely grabbing Catherine to fall on top of him. They both met eyes again, only to cause them to lust for each other even more. Catherine kept telling herself no sex, but she wanted him so badly. Vincent could sense her arousal and began to kiss her. Their kiss became more intense as their tounges touched. Catherine couldn't control herself no better than Vincent could. Catherine began to pull away remembering what the doctor had ordered. She raised up only find Vincent pull her down closer to him again.

She whispered into his lips, "What about what the doctor said?"

He simply replied, "Screw what the doctor said."

They began to kiss even more deeper than before. She broke the kiss and asked him, "So if it was you that gave those orders, and your patient didn't follow them, wouldn't you be mad?"

"If it was a guy like me, and he was with somebody as sexy, beautiful as you….I could actually understand." he replied.

They began to kiss again, only to find that Catherine was now tugging at Vincent's shirt. She finally got it off of him and showered his chest with kisses, moved to his neck, then locked lips with him again. She then heard the doctor's voice in her mind about the risks of having sex during Vincent's condition and she broke instantly from the kiss. Both breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry Vincent but I can't…once you have healed better we will. I promise." Vincent sat up and laid his face into his hands. _Is she really going to tease me like this right now? _he thought. Then he looked at her and stated, "You are such a tease, Cat."

"Are you mad, Vincent?" she asked.

"No, I'm not mad. It's just, you are driving me insane…uhm….down there and it's bad enough being told by the doctor that I can't have you intimately…but for you to back away…well…it's…..it's making me go even more crazy and I want to just make love to you, so bad! Please tell me you really don't want me as bad as I want you right now and I promise I will back off." he replied.

Catherine wanted to tell him she wanted him so bad. She wanted nothing more than to make love with the one person who made her feel like she was floating on air under the sheets. She then replied, "Vincent I want you to get better first. Surely you could understand that? Besides, JT will be here soon and I have to go home to get in the shower to get prepared for work tomorrow."

"I could always call JT and tell him you will be staying tonight. I have a shower here….we could take one together like befo…"

"Vincent, I have to go. I'm sorry…but I just can't." she interrupted.

Catherine kissed his forehead then cradled his face. She noticed the look of disappointment in the way he looked at her. She felt bad. "I love you Vincent, and I don't want you hurt. I'll call you later to check on you, okay?"

Vincent let out a huge sigh, then nodded. "I love you too, Catherine."


	7. Chapter 7

****I DO NOT OWN THIS SHOW OR THE CHARACTERS IN THE SHOW, I AM JUST BORROWING THEM****

-Catherine's Apartment (1 week Later)-

Catherine arrived to her apartment after a long day at work, locking the door behind her. Her and Vincent had agreed on not seeing each other in person, while he healed and they only communicated by phone. She missed seeing him and he missed seeing her. But to keep their hands off of each other it was for the best. She tossed her keys onto the counter and laid her coat onto the couch. Then suddenly she heard rustling in her sister's old bedroom. Her heart began to race as she remembered Sam was still out there on the streets. She grabbed her gun and began to walk towards the bedroom, holding her gun up as made it to the door. She slowly pushed the door open to find….

"Heather?!...Oh my god! What are you doing here?" shouted a surprised, yet relieved Cat.

"Well hello to you too. I sure do love being greeted with a gun pointed at me." Heather replied.

"How did you get in anyways?"

"I still had a key to the apartment and I wanted to come and see you. I missed you Cat and I am taking a break from work anyways." The sisters hugged, then looked at each other and smiled.

"I missed you too Heath. So, how has work been?" asked Catherine.

"Ah, nothing too exciting lately." Heather said, letting out a slight giggle. "I was hoping that me, you, and Tess could go out and do something tonight like old times. I missed hanging out with the both of you."

"Yeah, uhm…that would be great, but I have to work tomorrow Heath. Maybe another night?"

"Oh come on party pooper! I promise we won't be out late, just long enough to dance and have a couple of drinks…maybe catch up some. Please, Cat…pleeeease?!"

Catherine sighed and smiled a little. _Dancing? Drinking? _Catherine thought to herself.

"Okay, fine. Where are we going?" said Catherine.

"We are going to the Greenhouse. Now go….get in the shower and put on something sexy….its ladies night, so a lot of hot guys will be there." Heather said as she squeaked out a giggle and skipped to the living room.

_This is going to be a long night._ Catherine thought and she sighed and began to dial Tess' number up. Catherine finally got an answer and told Tess that Heather was in the city and wanted them to go out. Tess didn't hesitate and rushed off the phone to begin getting ready for a night out with her friends. Little did Catherine know that Tess had invited JT to meet them there.

-House Boat-

"So it looks like I'm going out with Tess tonight. You going to be okay here by yourself?" asked JT.

"JT, I am not 5 years old. I am fine and for the record, I have stayed here many of nights by myself." exclaimed Vincent.

JT replied in an offensive tone, "Oh, well excuse me for trying to be a concerned friend."

"I'm sorry JT. It's just that I haven't seen Catherine in a week, and she hasn't called me today. I miss her a lot you know?"

Both men stood there in silence. Then finally Vincent spoke, "So where are you and Tess going anyways?"

"Her, Heather and Cat are going to the Greenhouse and Tess asked me to….." JT stopped, realizing he gave away Catherine's plans for tonight.

"Heather is here? And Catherine is going? You do realize I have to go with you, right?"

"Vincent, I don't think that's a good idea." JT retorted.

"Oh come on JT! Do you not realize that a lot of guys are going to be hitting on Catherine? It's ladies night tonight. I have to go….I AM going!" exclaimed Vincent.

"Fine, but if Cat asks, I didn't invite you!"

Vincent smiles then runs upstairs to find something to wear. He shouts down to JT, "Deal!"

-Catherine's Apartment-

Catherine puts on a black dress that fit her curves perfectly. Her make up made her look like an angel. She sprayed herself with perfume then curled her hair into a slight wave. As she came out of the bathroom, Heather approaches her with a pair of her black heels that she insisted her to wear.

"Heather, is all of this necessary?"

Heather gave her sister an 'are you serious' look, "Cat, you look fine. Where is Tess? I thought she was going to meet us here?"

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" shouted Heather. Catherine put on the heels, then grabbed her coat. She realizes that it is Tess at the door when Tess welcome's Heather back. Then Tess directs her attention to Catherine.

"You ready, Cat?"

"Yup. Let's go!" Catherine replied.

The girls head out of the door then onward to the Greenhouse.

-Greenhouse-

The music was pumping. It was so loud that you could feel the beat outside. Catherine, Heather, and Tess finally found a parking spot and headed towards the club. Catherine sighed, then remembered that she hadn't called Vincent that day. She told the girls to head on in and fibs about leaving something in her car. She dials Vincent's number, only to get a hold of his voicemail. She sends him a text saying, _I'm sorry I haven't called today, Heather came in. I have been thinking about you. I love and miss you and I hope to hear from you soon!_ She then headed for the club entrance.

Vincent and JT had just arrived. JT was wearing a long sleeve dress shirt with a sweater vest on top of it with a pair of jeans. Vincent was wearing a casual black v-neck t-shirt with some jeans. JT reminded Vincent not to tell Catherine about him inviting Vincent. The men walked into the club, people dancing and going wild with the music. Vincent then split up from JT and began to look for Catherine.

"Hey, Cat…let's go dance!" screamed Heather over the crowd and loud music.

Catherine shouted back, "I don't think so Heath, you go on without me."

Heather then grabbed Catherine and pulled her on the dance floor. Catherine let out a laugh, and began dancing with her sister. Tess finally joined them.

JT spots the girls and makes his way through the crowd to get over to them. Catherine, stopped dead in her tracks, then looked at Tess with a questionable look. Tess smiles and shrugs her shoulders then Catherine grabs her and heads for the bathroom.

"What is he doing here, Tess?!"

"What?! I invited him. What is wrong with that, Cat?"

"JT has probably told Vincent. I am sure that is why Vincent didn't answer my call earlier, nor has he tried calling back. Not even a text."

"So? What's wrong with that? Look, Cat, I think you are taking this whole 'avoidance' thing too seriously. I'm pretty sure the last time I had seen him he was getting around perfectly fine. It's been a week since you have seen him and I think you need to calm down."

"Fine! You are right. I guess I have been pretty hard on, not only on Vincent, but on myself too. I do miss him….and to be honest...I kind of hope Vincent came with JT."

"Come on Cat, I'll buy you a drink."

Vincent sat at the bar drinking a beer. He had been looking everywhere for Catherine. He began to feel a pull coming from behind him. He tuned out the music to notice a familiar noise. He sat his beer down and looked around. Nothing. He began to think maybe he was imagining the noise he heard. Then again…he heard it again. It was…her! He knew that heart beat was Catherine's. He turned around to having his jaw drop at the sight of Catherine in her little black dress. Catherine smiled slightly then sat down at the bar, crossing her legs. Vincent still hypnotized by how beautiful she looked, sat down next to her.

"I tried to call you. You didn't answer." said Catherine.

"I left my phone at home, so…"

Catherine nodded then asked the waiter for a drink. She then looked back at Vincent, noticing that he had his eyes locked onto her. She began blushing and grinned a little. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing….you look….stunning." he replied.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." she said, both now smiling. Catherine got up out of the bar stool, and moved closer to Vincent. Her heart was racing. Vincent stood up also, then he wrapped his arms around Catherine's waist, and her arms went around his neck, laying her head on his chest. She noticed his heart was racing too then smiled. She looked up to Vincent and asked, "Will you dance with me?" Vincent smiled and said, "I would love to."

They made their way out to the dance floor as the song _'Sugar_ by _Wanderhouse'_ began to play. Other couples, including JT and Tess were coming together and swaying to the beat. Vincent gave Catherine a spin then pulled her close, placing his right hand in the curve of her back and holding her hand with the other hand. He pulled her even closer to him, both having their eyes locked. Then Vincent spinned Catherine around again, only this time having her back against his front. He rested his chin down her left shoulder, then whispered in her ear, "I've missed everything about you." Catherine webbed her fingers with Vincent's holding them close to her waist. She hugged herself while still holding his hands, both still swaying to the music. Catherine then turned her head to look up at Vincent, then she replied, "I have missed you too." then she began to kiss him. Vincent turned Catherine to face him, not braking the kiss. They stopped dancing and stood there embracing each other while kissing. Catherine felt Vincent beginning to push on his pants. She too was turned on by the kiss. The song had stopped and Catherine and Vincent broke the kiss to catch their breath. Vincent then asked Catherine while smiling, "You want to get out of here?"


	8. Chapter 8

****I DO NOT OWN THIS SHOW OR THE CHARACTERS IN THE SHOW, I AM JUST BORROWING THEM****

-Greenhouse-

"You want to get out of here?" Vincent asked.

Catherine smiled a little, knowing exactly what Vincent meant. He wanted her…and he wanted her bad. Catherine wanted him just as bad, if not more.

"Your place, or mine?" she said jokingly, letting out a giggle. Vincent raised his eyebrows, letting out a slight laugh too.

"Or even better…how about our place?"

Catherine's heart dropped to what he had just said. _What does he mean by this? _she thought to herself. But honestly Catherine loved the sound of that…._Our place?_

"What do you mean, Vincent?" she asked.

"Catherine, I have been thinking and please don't freak out on me when I ask you this, but would you…uh…be interested in…uhm…..would you like to move in with me?" he finally felt relieved when he asked.

Catherine was speechless by his request. She was shocked, yet excited at the same time. She could not find words to respond. All she could do was smile_. _Vincent began to worry at the now silent Catherine and began to say, "If you think I am moving too fast then tell me cause I don…."

"Of course I will!" Catherine spit out, interrupting Vincent. "I would love nothing more than to be with you all the time!"

Vincent finally let out a relieving sigh. Then he wrapped his right arm around Catherine's waist and said, "Let's go home."

-The Drive-

"Can we stop by my apartment so I can grab a few things?" asked an excited Catherine.

"Sure, babe." he replied.

Catherine then looked up at Vincent, gazing at how hot he looked. She started smiling, then began biting her lip. She then plotted a way to tease him before they got to the house boat. Vincent noticed she was staring and he started laughing as he asked her, "What?"

She then smiled, and said, "Nothing, it's just that it's been a while since we…uhm…..you know."

Vincent hit the brakes to avoid hitting a car in front of them because of being distracted by Catherine's words. She giggled a little. Then grabbed his right hand and webbed her fingers with his. She gave his hand a kiss then released it, Vincent laying it on Catherine's leg barely above her knee. She then glimpsed at the location of his hand then smiled a teasing smile, yet again. She then placed her hand on top of his, then looked at Vincent, hunger and want filling her eyes. She then slowly moved his hand up her leg, with her eyes still locked onto him. She noticed him close his eyes briefly, then she moved closer to her upper thigh, then stopped. Vincent looked over at Catherine, turned on by her biting her lip.

"What are you doing, Catherine?"

"I want you Vincent."

Vincent was now even more turned on than before, it was actually becoming painful.

"Soon Catherine….soon."

-Catherine's Apartment-

They arrived at Catherine's apartment and Catherine told Vincent to wait in the car while she ran in to grab a few things to take to the house boat. She got out of the car and made her way up to the apartment. She entered running to her room to pack some clothes and then smiled as she grabbed a couple of lingerie outfits. One was black lace that tied up the front with a light pink ribbon laced like a gurdy, the other was a two piece dark purple, with lime green lace trim. She wanted tonight to be a night Vincent would never forget. She finally made her way back to the car, and they headed for the house boat.

-House Boat-

They enter the house boat and Catherine's phone begins to ring. It was Heather and Catherine then remembered that she left without saying a word.

"Hello?...Hey, Heath!"

"Cat! What the hell? Where are you right now? You just disappeared and I was beginning to worry."

"Sorry Heather…." Vincent came up from behind Catherine, wrapping his arms around her waist. He started kissing her on the area between her neck and shoulder, then up to her neck, only to distract her while conversating with Heather… "I was feeling….uhm…sick and..uhm….I left. But I am going to go and lay down. But thanks for your concern."

"Okay Cat. I hope you feel better. I'm going to stay with Tess tonight so I will see you tomorrow. I love you, sis."

"Yeah,…uhm….I love you too, bye!" Catherine hung up the phone then moved away from Vincent's venomous kisses.

"Vincent, I am feeling kind of tired. I'm going to go…uhm….change into some pajama's, okay?"

Vincent let out a sexually frustrated growl, but nodded. He went to the bedroom to change, as she went into the bathroom to change as well.

Catherine looked into the mirror at her reflection. _Get a grip Catherine. This isn't the first time with him _she thought to herself as she let out a sigh. She then laid out both lingerie outfits to make a decision on which to wear for the night she had planned for Vincent. It was a tough choice, but she went with the black lace with the pink ribbon. She then fixed her hair and took one last look in the mirror before sighing. Then she put on a robe.

Vincent was pulling off his shoes when he heard Catherine's heart racing. He smiled, still removing his second shoe and said, "Why are you so nervous? It's not like we haven't been in the same bed together before." Vincent did not get a response, then he stopped in his tracks when saw the robe laying down in front of his feet. He slowly looked up to having his body being set on fire by how sexy she looked in her lingerie. His heart was racing now too. He jumped up and about tripped on his shoes causing Catherine to giggle slightly. Then Catherine broke the silence by saying, "So, what do you think? Do you like it?"


	9. Chapter 9

****I DO NOT OWN THIS SHOW OR THE CHARACTERS IN THE SHOW, I AM JUST BORROWING THEM****

-House Boat-

Vincent stood there in a complete trance, still burning with desire. Catherine took a step closer to him, "Vincent, are you okay?"

Vincent's mouth moved but no words were able to come out. She smiled then thought to herself, _Maybe I should try a different approach._"Well I will take it as you like it, but since you are not ready for this I guess I will go and change back into some real pajama's."

Catherine turned to go back to the bathroom to change again. She waited for Vincent to follow her yet it didn't work…..at least not at first. She decided to just make a move herself, turned towards the door, and opened it to Vincent standing there, his eyes darkened with lust and want. He grabbed Catherine pulling her closer to him, embracing her lips with his. He tangled his hand in her hair giving it a slight tug as their kiss began to deepen. He picked Catherine up, wrapping her legs around his waist, carrying her back into the bedroom. He pinned her between his body and the wall as he continued kissing her, and her legs were still wrapped around him. Catherine pulled from the kiss as she stared into Vincent's eyes, watching his complete desire for her grow even more when she pulled herself up slightly to grind against his erection. Vincent let out a slight moan in response. He placed Catherine back onto her feet to admire her body in the sexy outfit she was wearing. Catherine then placed her hands on Vincent's chest, slightly pushing him back towards the bed. He then sat down on the edge of the bed. He then grabbed her from behind her upper thigh, slightly below her butt cheek, pulling her closer until she fit perfectly on his lap, straddling him. Catherine began to pull at his shirt til she fully stripped him of it. Catherine pushed him back onto the bed, his hands grabbing her hips as she moved her body around on top of him. He slowly sat up placing his hands on both sides of her face and licked her lips as she opened her mouth to invite his tongue in. She slightly bit his bottom lip as she broke the kiss again, and moved off of him to begin undoing his jeans button. She finished unzipping them, sliding them off of him slowly, not taking her eyes off of his. He then stood up, pulling her up with him. His eyes made their way down to her outfit again as he began to pull at the pink ribbon. He grabbed both straps on her shoulders pulling them down slowly. As her arms came completely out of the straps, the outfit dropped completely off of her body. Vincent gazed at her beautiful bareness, as he took off his boxers. Catherine wrapped her arms around him as they began kissing again. Vincent laid her on the bed, now kissing her near her collar bone area. He then looked up and into her eyes and said, "I'm glad Murifield did what they did to me." Catherine looked puzzled as to why he would even say that then he continued, "If they hadn't of changed me into what I am now….if I hadn't been by that bar that night…I would have never of found you. Murifield, they…..they brought me to you and I promise I'll be here as long as you need me. I'm not going anywhere unless you want me to."

Tears filled her eyes, not because she was sad, but because his words had touched her heart. She then responded, "Vincent…I don't….I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything…..your heart beat tells me how you feel." he responded.

They began kissing again, Catherine pushing him to lay on his back. She then climbed on top of him, both letting out a moan as his erection went completely inside her. Vincent's eyes glared to a glowing gold, then back to normal as she moved up and down on him. He sat up to lock their lips together, both thrusting each other. Vincent gazed into Catherine's eyes then said windedly, "Catherine, I am crazy in love with you." then began kissing again. They both were breathing hard, moans coming out with their breaths, both close to climax. Catherine began to go faster, Vincent meeting her with every thrust. He dug his fingers into her hips…and she clawed at his back. Then as they climaxed, she arched her back letting out a moan of release. When they both came back down from being sent to the stars, they tenderly kissed one another.

-Morning-

Vincent woke first and turned over to find Catherine was still asleep. He gently kissed her forehead then got up out of the bed. He showered then headed out to buy them breakfast and coffee leaving a note saying, _Getting breakfast. Be back soon. I love you. _Soon after he left, Catherine had woke up to an empty bed, searching for Vincent. She got up and put on the robe from the previous night then headed downstairs. She found the note that he had left her, smiled then headed for the shower. As she finished dressing, she heard the door close and rushed down the stairs while saying, "You really should stop leaving me in bed all alo…." now stopped in her tracks.

"Good morning….detective Chandler. Funny that I have found you here, but since you weren't at your apartment, I figured you would be here with your beast."

"Sam?!" she exclaimed. Then she took a second to observe him to see what his first move was going to be, then ran for the staircase to get her gun.

Sam shoved her against the wall causing her to hit her head. She gets back up fighting for her life. Sam then picks up the gun hitting her with it in the head, knocking her out. He picks up her limp body and carries her out of the house boat laying her body into the back seat of his car.

Meanwhile, as Vincent approaches the house boat, he senses something not right. He rushes in yelling for Catherine but no answer. As he makes his way up the stairs, he can see where there was a struggle. He looks over to the bed to notice a note laying there. He picks it up and it reads, _I have Catherine. Thought you wouldn't mind me borrowing her for my next project for a new line of beasts that I have created. Don't worry she will be fine…for now. _Vincent crumbled the note in his hand, tears filling his eyes. He sat down on the bed and laid his face into his hands, and began to cry. He then raised up as his eyes glared, letting out a roar. He was going to get her back one way or other…and he didn't care if he had to die trying.


	10. Chapter 10

****I DO NOT OWN THIS SHOW OR THE CHARACTERS IN THE SHOW, I AM JUST BORROWING THEM****

-Unknown Location-

Catherine wakes to the sound of dripping water. The smell of dust. It is cold and dark. As she tries to move to find her surroundings, she notices a chain connected from her ankle to the floor and begins to panic. She hears footsteps closing in on her, but can't see who it is. The darkness began to turn into light the closer the footsteps came. She notices two figures, but can't make them out. Her heart begins to race, not knowing what these people had planned as her fate. Then one of the figures began to speak. "How's your head?"

She became familiar with this voice. She was sure she heard it from somewhere. Not being able to place a face with the voice she asked, "Who are you?"

"My name is Agent Kyle Morgan. You may not remember me, but I remember you. You sabotaged my plans to make life on the streets of New York safe." the man said. Then he walked closer to Catherine and continued, "Sam here is a dear friend of mine and we have been working together for quite a while now."

Catherine still had no clue who stood in front of her. "Show yourself!" she exclaimed. She gasped when he walked into the light as he said, "Remember me now?" It was the agent that worked for Murifield that killed Evan. Catherine's vision became foggy, her mouth was dry. She began feeling weak and asked, "What's happening to me?"

Sam stepped out of the shadows and said, "I bet you would like a drink right about now. Your starting to feel dehydrated, am I correct?"

"Yes."

Sam sits a bottle of water down in front of her. "Here. Take it."

Catherine goes to grab the water, being jerked back by the chain that had imprisoned her. Sam let out a laugh then said, "You now belong to me. I didn't expect to make use out of a female beast, but you are quite the fighter. Your strong to be a woman."

"Beast?!" asked Catherine in a growl. Her eyes turned to a purple color then directed towards Sam. He laughed then looked at the agent. "She's going to be a feisty one." Sam then looked back over towards Catherine and said, "I am pretty sure Vincent is tracking you right about now."

"If you lay one finger on him I will kill you!" she exclaimed.

Sam let out another laugh saying, "Your not going to kill me. Your going to kill Vincent. And you can't say no. Why? Because I am in control. You will do everything I tell you to do. And the fun part is your beast side has to listen to me. Its all a part of the new serum I made."

Catherine's eyes went back to normal. Her head dropped as she began to cry. She couldn't breathe with the thought of killing the love of her life.

-House Boat-

Vincent had a hard time focusing on tracking where Catherine was. He was torn apart by the thought that she was took and could possibly be dead. His eyes were swollen from crying so much. He needed to snap out of it and focus. JT and Tess had rushed through the door to find a distressed Vincent.

"Hey we came as soon as we got your call. Found anything yet?" said a winded JT.

"Yeah, I told Heather that Catherine went out of town on a case and that I was headed out to meet her so she wouldn't worry. What happened exactly anyways?" asked a concerned Tess.

Vincent teared up, running his hands through his hair. He took a big sigh then began telling Tess and JT the events leading to Catherine's abduction, "Everything was going so perfect, you know? I woke up and she was still asleep. I went to buy us breakfast and coffee, then returned to her being gone. I found this note…" now handing the note to Tess then continued, "…how could I have let my guard down knowing that psycho was still out there? I left her here in danger and I wasn't here to protect her. Now if something happens to her, it's all my fault."

"Don't beat yourself up, big guy. We will find her. She will be fine." claimed JT.

"Beat myself up? You think I'm beating myself up? I'm not beating myself up, JT I'm dying a slow, painful death inside. I can't even track her because my mind is so cramped of the 'what-ifs'. I have to find her JT…I'm goi…."

JT slung a cup of cold water into Vincent's face. "Is your mind clear now?" asked JT.

Vincent was pissed, yet so relieved because it had helped him to calm down and begin to focus on finding Catherine. He closed his eyes briefly, then snapped them open. He saw Catherine running up the stairs then being pushed into the wall. He saw Sam hit her in the head with her gun. He watched Sam carry her lifeless body out of the House Boat, and place her into his car. Vincent began following , and JT and Tess following behind him. Vincent saw a man get into the car from a nearby street. He couldn't make out the mans face. They continued walking towards an old cemetery. Vincent watched as the men exited the vehicle, Sam grabbing Catherine to take her inside a crypt. Vincent snapped back into reality, turned behind him, and said, "She's here."

"Wait, here? As in…in the cemetery?" asked Tess.

"Yes. She's in that crypt over there. Let's go."

-The Crypt-

Catherine jumped in fear when she heard the screams of the two men from the other side of the crypt. She felt herself beginning to change and then it hit her…._Vincent!_ She tried fighting off the demon inside her, but it was no match for her. She heard Vincent calling out her name, and the sound of multiple footsteps running through the crypt.

"Catherine!..." screamed Vincent. "Come on, where are you?" he said out loud to himself. Then suddenly he turned around to the sound of a chain snapping.

Catherine, still fighting with her new beastly self, looked for a way out. She didn't want Vincent to see her as she was. She couldn't let him get anywhere near her for what her inner beast had planned to do to him. Her eyes glared a bright purple when she heard Vincent from behind her.

"Catherine! Thank God your alright!..." said Vincent as he walked fast towards her not realizing what had happened to her. He went to turn her to face him, but jumped back, taking his beast form, by the touch of her.

"Catherine?" said Vincent as she turned to face him, her eyes still glowing. She looked behind him to see Tess and JT in shock, then back towards Vincent.

"Oh my God! What have they done to you?" said Vincent as he put his hands up to her face.

Catherine shoved Vincent into the wall, letting out a roar. Then she went after him to kick him in his side.

Vincent screamed out to her, "Catherine it's me! Vincent! Stop it!"

She picked him up off of the ground. Swinging at him, as he countered it. As she kept trying to kick, and hit him, he kept saying things to try to snap her out of it. He didn't want to hurt her, but he was going to restrain her til she calmed down.

"Catherine! What are you doing?!.."

No response.

"We're together! Come on…snap out of it!"

Still, no response.

She then grabbed Vincent by the throat, slamming him into the wall. She held him there squeezing the life out of him, then she began to see flashes of them together. She began to gain control over her beast. Then screamed out, "NO!" in a roar. Her grip around Vincent's neck began to loosen up. She backed up from him slightly and said, "Vincent?" now falling into his arms.

"JT, I need you to go find Sam's car keys. We need to get her to a hospital and fast!" shouted Vincent as he picked her up carrying her through the crypt to reach the exit.

JT and Tess searched both bodies hurridly. "Got 'em!" shouted Tess, as they rushed to the car.

-Car Ride-

They all rushed out of the cemetery and headed towards the hospital. Vincent sat in the back of the car holding Catherine in his lap. He began to stroke her hair, tears falling down his face. Then he stopped suddenly to notice that Catherine was beginning to wake up. As her eyes opened her vision was blurred. She blinked a couple of times then looked at Vincent. He smiled as he told her, "It's going to be okay. Your safe now. I'm not going anywhere."

Catherine reached her left hand up to Vincent's face, strumming her thumb under his eye where he had been crying.

"Vincent." she whispered.

"What is it baby?" he asked.

She smiled at Vincent then said, "I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"Don't apologize Catherine. It's fine. I'm okay."

Catherine could feel her body turning cold. She knew she was dying as her life slowly slipped away.

"I love you, Vincent."

"I love you too, Catherine. And I'll never leave you by yourself again. I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you."

Catherine pulled his head down to hers giving him a kiss. She then looked at him, eyes locked with his. Her breathing was now slowing down and Vincent could hear her heart beat begin to fade.

"JT you need to hurry! She's dying!" shouted Vincent.

-Hospital-

As JT pulled into the parking lot of the hospital, Catherine's hand slipped away from Vincent's face, falling into the floor of the car. Her heart beat was still faded so he jumped out of the car, grabbing Catherine's body and rushing her inside the hospital.

Vincent shouted, "I need help! Somebody please! She needs a Doctor! She's dying!"

Nurses rushed to his aid following Dr. Marcus. Vincent placed her body on the hospital bed they brought out and fell to his knees, his face falling into his hands as they took her away. _Will they be able to save Catherine? _Vincent thought to himself. JT and Tess ran up behind Vincent. Vincent stood and turned towards them.

"JT I need you to make that serum you made before that saved that one kid. I think that's what is killing Catherine. But I don't understand how….she turned beast…why is it killing her?" Vincent said, then he remembered what Sam had put in the note…_New serum!_

"Sam made a new beast serum, and I think it was made as a temporary change, then to self-destruct the body after coming out of the change. JT you think you can make the serum to fix this? Please man, I can't lose her. I can't live without her."

"I'm not making promises, but I will get on that now." said JT as he rushed out of the hospital.

*to be continued* (yes i know, i just ended this chapter like that but i promise i will have chapter 11 up soon)


	11. Chapter 11

****I DO NOT OWN THIS SHOW OR THE CHARACTERS IN THE SHOW, I AM JUST BORROWING THEM****

-Hospital-

Vincent walked into the room where doctors and nurses fought to save Catherine's life. One of the doctors pushed Vincent back to try to make him leave, and Vincent shoved back while saying, "Get the hell off of me! I'm not going anywhere!"

Doctor Marcus then told the other doctor to allow him in the room then began putting an IV into Catherine's arm. He shouted at one of the nurses to grab some IV fluids to help with Catherine's dehydration. As they continued to work on Catherine, her heart rate flew to the roof causing the heart monitor to go off. Vincent looked up at the machine, then back to the doctors.

"No, no, no, no, no!" he walked up to Catherine grabbing her hand. "You can't do this Catherine! You're not leaving me! Not just yet!" Then he looked at the monitor again to see that her heart rate was going even higher.

"Catherine I need you! Please don't leave me! I'm afraid….please! Stay here with me!"

The nurses began to put an oxygen mask on Catherine. All rushing left to right to do everything they can to keep her alive. Right at that moment the monitor showed her flat-line and Vincent began to panic. His beast side was close to coming out. Doctor Marcus then asked for Vincent to leave the room while they brought the shock petals in. Vincent refused and continued holding Catherine's hand. Vincent bent down to speak into her ear, "We still have so much to do. Please, I'm begging you! Catherine please! Come back to me!"

JT bursted through the door signaling for Vincent. "Here is the serum, but I don't know if it will work. This could end really badly." JT hands Vincent the vial.

One of the nurses pushed JT out of the room. They began using the electric shock on Catherine, which had finally worked. Her heart rate was back but Vincent could sense how weak it was. He then looked at Dr. Marcus showing him the vial. The doctor handed him a syringe and Vincent got out some of the serum, then pushed it into Catherine's IV. He waited and waited. No response. Then Vincent noticed her heart beat was getting stronger and more back to normal. He thought to himself _Did it work?. _He bent down to kiss her forehead, then jumped up in shock when she nudged her head against his lips.

"Catherine?" he asked.

Slight moans drifted out of her mouth. Vincent began to smile. It had worked. The doctors and nurses sighed with relief then began exciting the room.

Catherine opened her eyes, then blinked a few times. She looked around til her eyes met with Vincent's.

"Vincent." she said forming a smile. "You're here."

He webbed his fingers with Catherine's and replied, "Where else would I be?"

"Are you okay?" she asked as she noticed his swollen eyes, running her fingers through his hair.

"I am now that your awake…..Catherine I'm so sorry. I should have never of left you alone. This would have nev…."

Catherine placed her first finger on his lips, keeping him from saying anymore.

"Vincent, just shut up and kiss me."

Vincent let out a slight laugh then bent down to kiss Catherine. He raised up to look into her eyes. "You are so beautiful."

She smiled and retorted sarcastically, "If you think wires and an IV make me beautiful then I would love to know how you think I look with a bad hair day." Now letting out a laugh.

He smiled and said, "Sexy."

She smacked at him playfully at what he had just said.

"Now that Sam is gone maybe we can start planning our future together." Vincent said.

"I have to get out of here first." she replied.

-3 Months Later—Tess' Apartment-

"Have you told him, Cat?" asked an excited Tess.

"No, but I planned on it tonight. We are going out to dinner tonight." Catherine replied.

Tess looked at Catherine with one of those surprised looks then said, "Where are you all going out to eat at?"

"I don't remember the name, but it's that one place on the corner of the street near the Greenhouse." replied Catherine.

"He is so going to propose!" Tess exclaimed.

"What? No! He is so not going to propose, Tess."

"Yes he is! I mean seriously Cat, he's taking you out to a nice restaurant and you can't see the word propose written all over that idea?"

"Oh what-ever, Tess! Forget about that. How am I going to just come out and tell him about…." Catherine pauses for a moment, then whispers, "…me being pregnant?"

"Here's an idea. 'Hey Vincent. How are you? Are you going to eat that? I'm pregnant! What did you say?'" Tess said letting out a laugh.

"Tess, seriously. I don't think he will be too happy when I tell him. He's still a beast and he didn't want that for our child if we had one."

Tess looked down at Catherine's stomach then replied, "Well he's going to have to get used to it now."

-Gentleman's Club-

Vincent walks in to find JT playing a game of Call Of Duty on his XBOX 360. Vincent laughs at his frustrated friend as JT shouts at the other players in the game. Then JT throws his head phones at the TV and turns around to be frightened by not knowing that Vincent was there.

"Don't you people know how to knock?" asked a shaken JT.

"I did, several times. Turns out you didn't hear me knocking because you were busy shooting people for points." Retorted Vincent.

JT rubs his forehead in frustration, "Anyways….What's up big guy?"

Vincent cleared his throat nervously then pulled a tiny silver ring with a diamond on it out of his pocket. JT looks at Vincent funny then says sarcastically, "My finger is too big, and I don't sway that way. Sorry big guy." now laughing at his choice of words.

"It's not for you JT….I sold the ring I had before and put a few more dollars in to buy this for Catherine. I'm tired of waiting. I'm going to ask her to marry me tonight. Look, I know you wanted me to wait but I wan…"

"If you want my blessing big guy, you got it. I just didn't think the time was right before. You both have been through so much together that you would be stupid for not asking her." JT interrupted.

"Okay great. Thanks man. This means a lot to me." said Vincent.

-House Boat-

Catherine was searching for her black heels, when she felt the urge again to run to the bathroom. She collapsed on the toilet, vomiting into it for what seemed the 100th time today. Vincent arrives yelling for her.

"I'm in the bathroom Vincent! I'll be out in a minute!" she yells back.

Vincent makes his way up the stairs, and enters the bathroom. He saw Catherine sitting in front of the toilet, wiping her mouth.

"Hey, are you okay? If your not up for dinner tonight I can always cancel the reservation and order a pizza." Vincent said in a concerned tone.

"I'm fine. It must have been the chinese me and Tess ate for lunch earlier." she replied, getting up then flushing the toilet. Catherine then began to wash her mouth out and her hands then turned to him and said, "Have a good day?"

"Yeah. I hung out with JT a while today to catch up with him. I hope you don't mind but I kind of invited Tess and JT to come eat with us tonight. Is that okay?"

"Sure! Sounds fine to me." Catherine replied. She then began to search for her black heels again. Vincent noticed 3 dresses laying on the bed, and told her to wear the burgundy one. She nodded in agreement then made her way over to the bed. She got down in the floor next to it searching under it for her heels.

"Ah-ha! Found them!" she said.

Vincent leaned against the wall, admiring her beauty. Catherine noticed his stare then asked, "What?"

Vincent moved closer to Catherine, wrapping his arms around her waist then kissed her forehead. She wrapped her arms around him too, laying her head on his chest. She then pulled away, softly kissing his lips, then headed for the bathroom to take a shower. Before she could close the door, Vincent pushed it back then began to kiss her again. Catherine then broke the kiss and said, "You want to join me?"

"I would love to." retorted Vincent and he began kissing Catherine while closing the door behind them.

-Restaurant-

Vincent and Catherine arrive to find JT and Tess were already there. JT and Vincent hugged, as did Catherine and Tess. The group walked into the restaurant where they were greeted by a waiter, "Name please."

Vincent responded, "Keller, table for four."

The waiter looked through the book then said, "Right this way."

As they all got settled at the table, the waiter brought over a bottle of champagne, Tess giving Catherine that look again that she gave her earlier. Catherine mouthed out the words _Shut Up_ to Tess, who was now laughing at Catherine.

Vincent looked over at JT then nodded his head towards the restrooms. JT and Vincent went to the bathroom and Vincent let out a nervous sigh.

"I don't know if I can do this or not, JT. This is a lot harder than I thought it would be. Saying I'm going to do it is one thing, actually doing it? Well, it's another."

"Vincent you need to breathe man. You got the ring?"

Vincent searched his pockets, then pulled out the ring. "Yeah, why?"

"When we go back you are going to get down on one knee and just let it all out. You want to know why? Cause if you don't I will tell her what you have planned and then you wont have a choice." JT retorted. "Just breathe big guy….just breathe."

Catherine and Tess were back on subject about Catherine being pregnant.

"Tess, I will tell him when the mood is right. Will you please get off of my case about it?"

Tess raised both of her hands up in a surrender like manner as she said, "Damn! Jeeze! Okay! But if you don't tonight please promise me that you will soon. You can't hide this forever from him. You will eventually get fatter, then one day a baby is going to pop out."

"I know Tess. I will! Now please drop it before he hears you. They are coming back."

Catherine and Tess both looked up to the guys, both smiling. JT sits back down next to Tess, then looks up at Vincent.

Vincent was playing with the ring in his pocket, his heart racing. Catherine then giggles and says, "Well are you going to sit down?"

Vincent became even more nervous than before. He tried to find a way to just come out with it but the words just wouldn't come out. He noticed JT was giving him a look then he sucked in some air, the released out a huge sigh.

"Catherine…there is something that I need to tell you."

Catherine's heart began to race. Then she looked over to glance at Tess, then looked back at Vincent, "What is it, Vincent?"

Vincent then grabbed Catherine's hand pulling her up to stand before him. He looked down at their hands then back up to lock eyes with Catherine. He then took another breath, then said, "Catherine….You know you mean a lot to me….and we have been through a lot since we have met." He paused then looked over at JT and Tess now smiling and staring at them. He let out another sigh, then continued, "I have had this on my mind for a while now and…." Catherine's eyes began to fill with tears and he heard her heart racing. He knew that she was just as nervous as he was, if not more. He then continued, "I haven't been as happy with anyone than I am with you. I love you and everything about you." Vincent then got down on his left knee then looked up to Catherine as he said, "You are the air I breathe and without you in my life I would suffocate. I want all of you in my life…forever….just you and me. But on one condition…..you have to be my wife to make 'us' more complete." Vincent pulls out the ring from his pocket, Catherine took a gasp in shock, tears falling down her face.

"Catherine, will you please take this ring and be my wife and stay in my life forever?"

Catherine looked over at Tess, now crying too, then back to Vincent. She then replied, "I would want nothing more than to in your life forever….as your wife….on one condition…" Catherine then sighed, then came out with her news, "….you have to except one other person besides me." Vincent looked puzzled by this, then nodded in agreement…. "Vincent….we're having a baby…I'm pregnant!"


	12. Chapter 12

****I DO NOT OWN THIS SHOW OR THE CHARACTERS IN THE SHOW, I AM JUST BORROWING THEM****

-Restaurant-

Vincent froze. Not able to speak. JT and Tess had walked out of the restaurant for the tension between Vincent and Catherine was too much to bare. Vincent dropped his head then raised it back up to look at Catherine.

"Vincent say something, please." Tears filling her eyes, she continued, "I'm pregnant, Vincent….we're having a baby. Please tell me how you feel."

Vincent walked closer to Catherine, wrapping his arms around her as he said, "Are you sure?"

"I took a test last week, it said positive. So I decided to set up an appointment with the OB/GYN clinic…which is actually tomorrow. I will know for sure then….we will know for sure then."

Vincent didn't want his child to grow up with beastly instincts and suffer as he did. But the thought of being a dad, Catherine being the mom made him feel warm inside. He then smiled, and said, "Catherine, I must admit…I am scared. But even though our child is exposed to beast DNA….I am actually happy. I promise I accept you both into my life. Forever."

Catherine held her hand up and Vincent placed the ring on her finger. He then began to kiss her as JT and Tess walked back in. Then they broke the kiss when JT asks, "So is everything good now?"

Vincent looks at Catherine, and Catherine looks at Vincent…both smiling at one another as Vincent begins to say, "Yeah. Everything is perfect…." Vincent then picked up Catherine as he shouted, "I'm going to be a husband, and a father! She said yes!"

Catherine, still laughing and blushing from Vincent's excitement then asks, "Shall we celebrate?"

"Yes, we should. You have made me the happiest man to be alive, Catherine. I am so in love you. But I was hoping me and you could…uhm….celebrate alone, if you know what I mean." Vincent replies.

-House Boat-

Vincent kicked the door open as he carried Catherine into the empty house. Both were excited about going out for a while. Vincent had rented a boat for just the two of them to celebrate their engagement together. The couple had rushed to pack a change of clothes and their bathing suits for their was a hot tub on the rental boat. While Catherine was bent over putting her clothes into her bag, Vincent walked over to her, grabbing her hips, causing her to raise up and turn towards him. They began kissing, and it slowly deepened. Vincent began kissing Catherine's neck, her hands on the back of his neck to pull him even closer. She then breathed, "Vincent, not now. We need to wait til we get on the boat." but she couldn't resist how he touched her. "Oh, Vincent." she moaned as he picked her up and began kissing her on her lips. He sat down on the bed, now thrusting against her. She pulled at his hair, while arching her back to every thrust. "Vincent...we got….to go…" Catherine said as she began kissing Vincent again. Vincent then broke the kiss, his nose touching Catherine's nose, his hands cradled her face. He then kissed her softly then stood up and said with a smile on his face, "Let's go then because it is so hard to keep my hands off of you. You're an addiction that I can't control and I don't know how much longer I can hold back."

Catherine smiled, grabbing her bag then kissed Vincent on the cheek. She then rushed down the stairs and out the door. Vincent let out a laugh then said to himself, "How did I get so lucky?" He then grabbed his bag, then headed down the stairs. He locked the door as he walked outside to reunite with Catherine.

-Out On The Boat, Under The Stars-

Vincent stopped the boat in the middle of the ocean. Catherine came up from the bunk of the boat, pulling her hair up into a bun. She noticed Vincent was staring at her, "Why are you looking at me like that?" and she let out a laugh.

"Just admiring my wife-to-be in her robe, wondering what is underneath it." he replied, "and I love it when you put your hair up like that."

Catherine began to blush and walked towards the hot tub. She then turned towards Vincent, teasingly taking off her robe to reveal a two piece black bikini that tied around her neck, back, and hips. Vincent was turned on by the site of her. She then turned towards the hot tub and slowly stepped in. She laid her head back against the head rest of the hot tub as she let out a sigh. Vincent stripped all of his clothes off, then joined her. Catherine sat up and walked closer to Vincent. As their lips met, Vincent began to untie the bottoms to her bikini, then sliding them off of her and laying them off to the side of the hot tub. He then untied her top as well, placing them in the same spot. He slightly lifted her up and slid her down on his now hard erection. She pulled his bottom lip with her teeth as he went deep inside her. She grabbed the back of his neck with both of her hands using it to pull herself up and down on him, causing him to grunt out a moan. Their kiss got deeper and deeper with every thrust. Catherine then massaged her tongue on Vincent's neck as she continued to move up and down on his erection. Vincent then laid Catherine's head on the head rest of the hot tub, grabbing her hips as he thrust in and out of her.

"Vincent….don't stop." she said windedly. He then began to thrust even more. Then as they reached an orgasm, she raised up, moaning into his mouth, and he moaned into hers. Both gazing into each other's eyes. Catherine then showered his face with kisses, then grabbed her robe and bikini. She got out of the hot tub, Vincent following behind her. They then went down to the bunk of the boat and got into the bed. Catherine then looked at Vincent and said, "I had a wonderful time with you….and I loved your idea of celebration."

Vincent then said, "I love you, Catherine. Now get some rest. We have an appointment tomorrow."

In no time, Catherine fell asleep, and Vincent smiled kissing her forehead, then going to sleep as well.

-OB/GYN Clinic-

Catherine's legs shook in nervousness as she waited to be called back to see the doctor. Vincent placed his hand on her shaking legs and smiled, "I know your nervous, I am too. But shaking your legs isn't going to have you called back any quicker." letting out a slight laugh.

"Sorry. I can't help it. I'm scared Vincent. What if I can't do this?" she replied.

"Catherine…honey, it's going to be okay. I'm scared too, but we will get through this…together. We will face this together head on, not allowing our fears to stop us. You are so brave, Catherine. Remember what you said to me when your precinct was hunting me down? You told me that as long as we were together….we could overcome anything…and I believe that we will do just that."

Vincent took Catherine's hand in his, webbing their fingers together. She then looked up at Vincent and smiled as she said, "You always have the right words to say."

Vincent wrapped his arm around Catherine, pulling her closer to him. She laid her head on his shoulder. She always felt safe when he held her.

"Catherine Chandler." said a nurse as she came into the lobby. They both got up and followed the nurse to a room. The nurse left briefly then came back with a hospital gown, a sheet, and a cup. She then began to give Catherine instructions, "Okay, we need you to pee inside this cup so we can run a pregnancy test. The bathroom is down the hall, third door on the left. When you come back, just sit your sample in the lab station then come back in here and take everything off and put on this gown. This sheet you can use to cover yourself up until the doctor can come in to see you."

Catherine looked up at Vincent. He now had a worried look on his face. He then asked the nurse, "Is the doctor male or female?"

"Vincent!" Catherine shouted.

The nurse smiled then continued to say, "Its fine. We get that a lot from the fathers. The doctor is male, but not to worry, he's been doing this a long time now. He is fully experienced. I'll be back in to check on you in a few minutes."

Catherine thanked the nurse then directed her attention towards Vincent, "What the hell was that about?"

"Sorry, it's just I am having issues with the fact that the doctor is a male and he will be looking at you in places that only I should be looking at." he replied.

"Vincent, it's not like me and the doctor are going to run off into the sunset just because he looks at my lady parts." Catherine said jokingly, then she continued, "I'll be right back. I'm going to go get this cup thing over with."

Catherine finally returned, closing the door behind her. She smiled when she noticed Vincent had briefly dozed off in the chair he was sitting in, then she began to remove her shoes. Vincent sat up and stretched, "What did I miss?"

Catherine let out a laugh as she started removing her shirt and said, "Well if you hadn't woke up just now, you would have missed out on a strip tease."

Vincent smiled then got up out of the chair. "You keep teasing me and the doctor is going to walk in on how we made this baby."

Catherine laughed then retorted, "Then maybe I should step behind the curtain and change then."

Vincent walked closer to her, placing his right hand on the small of her back, pulling her close to kiss her. Right at that moment Catherine was just in her bra and panties. Suddenly the doctor came in, only to walk back out as he had seen them kissing. Vincent and Catherine jumped, then looked at each other and laughed hysterically. Catherine then removed her bra and panties, then slipped the gown on. She then sat on the table and covered her legs. The doctor walked back in and noticed the couple was blushing.

"I'm Dr. Kaine, and you must be Catherine. I apologize as to how we met a few minutes ago, but I figured I would allow you both time to control yourselves." said the doctor. He then looked at Vincent and said, "And you must be the father."

"I am." Vincent let out in a huff.

"Okay. So you are definitely pregnant, Ms. Chandler." said the doctor, now looking at his chart. "When was your last period?"

"Last month. But it was strange, it had only lasted a day." Catherine replied.

The doctor then pulled out a scale and moved it around a bit. "If I am correct, and its never 100% accurate according to the scale, you are 8 ½ weeks pregnant. We won't know for sure until you have an ultrasound." He then stood up and laid the chart on the the nearby counter. Vincent stood about the same time the doctor did then got closer to Catherine, almost like his instincts to protect her were kicking in. The doctor then listened to her heart, then pulled out the feet rests as he instructed, "I need you to put your feet on these rests and spread your legs."

Vincent's eyes glared to a gold, and he turned towards Catherine trying to avoid the doctor seeing him. Catherine grabbed Vincent's hand and whispered, "It's okay. Calm down."

Vincent's eyes slowly went back to normal. The doctor then sat in the stool at the end of the table and told Catherine to lay back and relax. Vincent could feel himself beginning to change again as the doctor lifted the sheet. Vincent let out a slight growl, his eyes locked on Catherine's as they began to change again. Catherine squeezed Vincent's hand in hopes to get him to pull out of it. Then as the doctor began to push his fingers inside her, Vincent lost it.

"Get your hands off of her!" he growled.

"Vincent!" Catherine yelled.

He then realized that he had went too far. He went back to normal and then looked at the doctor, and apologized.

"It's okay. I get that a lot. It's not easy doing my job sometimes. I even like to think that it's harder for me to do than it is for the patients. But I completely understand. I wouldn't be able to control myself either if some stranger did this to my wife." the doctor claimed.

As the doctor finished, and Catherine had finished dressing, she gave Vincent a harsh look as she exited the room. He laid his face into his hand then ran his hand through his hair as he followed behind her. They made their way out to the car and got in.

"Catherine…I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. I let myself get out of ha…."

"Just drive, Vincent." Catherine interrupted.


	13. Chapter 13

****I DO NOT OWN THIS SHOW OR THE CHARACTERS IN THE SHOW, I AM JUST BORROWING THEM****

-The Ride Home-

The first few minutes was completely silent. Vincent breaks the silence and says, "I said I was sorry. I shouldn't have reacted like that."

"Vincent, it's fine…okay?" she replied, staring out of the window.

Vincent sighs then retorts, "That's not true. I can sense it, ya know."

Catherine went silent, not even to respond. Vincent decides to give her space and focus on the road.

-House Boat-

As they arrive and enter the house boat, Catherine heads to the couch and lays down on it, releasing a sigh. Vincent walks up to the couch and sits on the arm of it.

"Are you hungry? I can cook you something if you want me to?" he asked.

Catherine sighed and still did not respond.

"Catherine…..will you please talk to me? I'm really sorry for what I did and I'm trying here. Please…just tell me to back off or that you hate me…something."

Catherine sat up quickly, then looked at Vincent with a stern look on her face. Tears filled her eyes as she responded, "Vincent….I'm not mad at you, and I sure as hell don't hate you. I could never hate you. I am upset because….what if that doctor saw you like that? It's hard telling what would happen to you if he had told somebody about what you became...Vincent I am just worried that something bad would happen to you if it got out in the open that you are a beast. We are supposed to get married….we are having a baby, Vincent. I need you here…..our child needs you here."

A tear fell down her face. Vincent's heart began to ache as it hurt him to see her cry. Catherine looked down at her lap, wiping away her tears. Vincent took and raised her face to meet his with his fingers, their eyes meeting.

"Catherine….I'm sorry. I wish there was something I could do to make this right. It's just I snapped when I saw him touching on you there. I tried to control it but it got the best of me. I truly feel horrible about it. I promise that I will do better next time. Please forgive me."

Catherine ran her hand down Vincent's face as she said, "I forgive you, Vincent. I'm feeling pretty tired so, I'm going to go soak in a bath and then lay down. You could always join me if you want to?"

Vincent smiled. Then he picked up Catherine, her legs in one arm, and her torso in another, as she let out a shriek followed by a giggle, then he responded, "You don't have to ask me twice." then kissed her as he carried her to the bathroom.

As morning came, Catherine woke up to the smell of bacon and pancakes. She got up out of the bed and put her robe on. As she walked downstairs, and walked up to the counter, Vincent greeted her with a kiss, "Morning baby. I cooked some breakfast….you hungry?"

"Starved." replied Catherine as she giggled. She then went to the cabinet to find her a cup to pour herself some coffee. She then took a seat on the couch as Vincent took her a plate. No sooner than she had got ready to eat, she jumped up laying her plate on the counter and ran for the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Vincent was concerned and he followed behind her. He could hear her vomiting and then opened the door.

"Catherine, you okay? What's wrong?" he said in a concerned tone.

Catherine then sat up, breathing hard, then looked up at Vincent. "I'm fine. It's just a little morning sickness is all."

Catherine prepared to vomit again as Vincent held her hair out of her face and rubbed her back. When she finished, she looked at him and thanked him.

"Catherine, are you sure you should even go to work today? I mean if you think you can handle it then I will support your decision, but you know I want what is best for you."

"Vincent I will be fine. It's just sickness that goes along with being pregnant. I can't afford to miss work even if I wanted to. I am the only one working and we need to start saving up for the wedding and the baby. I promise if I feel any worse I will call you, okay? Don't worry. Go grab a beer or something with JT."

Vincent took a deep breath and then sighed. He couldn't help but be in awe of her, as always. He grabbed a wash rag and soaked it with cold water, then rubbed her face with it.

"Thank you." Catherine said as she began to get up out of the floor. She then flushed the toilet then washed her hands and her mouth out. She then walked closer to Vincent, wrapping her arms around him as she said, "You are truly the best boyfriend, Vincent…and you're going to make a great husband and father as well." she then kissed his cheek and went into the bedroom to change for her day at the precinct.

-Precinct-

As Catherine arrived she was greeted by Tess who was dying to tell her about her night with JT.

"Tess, not now. I'm not feeling too good today. Maybe later…okay?" Catherine exclaimed.

"Fine! So how did your appointment go?" said Tess.

Catherine rolled her eyes, then replied, "Well if you take out the part where Vincent went beast over the doctor being a male and checking me 'downtown' then I would say it went pretty well. I am for sure pregnant by the way."

Tess begins to laugh as she says, "I wish I could have been there to see that. That is hilarious!"

Catherine gives her a 'go to hell' gaze then continues going through files. "So what are we dealing with today?" asked Catherine to change the subject.

Tess opened a case as she explained, "Well we have a girl over in the projects that has been found dead. She was described as having foam coming out of her mouth, like an overdose, but it has been suspected as a homicide because she has ligature marks on her hands, face, and arms."

"Defensive wounds?" asked Catherine.

"I think so. We have her boyfriend in the interrogation room for questioning, and the crime lab is on its way to the crime scene to look for evidence and to pick up the body for autopsy." replied Tess.

Catherine studied the file then closed it suddenly as she said, "Well, let's get to the crime scene and see if there were any witnesses and we will go from there."

-Gentleman's Club-

"You did what?!" exclaimed JT.

"I lost control at the clinic when the doctor examined Catherine. A moment of jealousy I guess." Vincent responded.

JT let out a laugh then retorted, "Good going big guy."

"Yeah I know. Catherine was pissed off after. But I couldn't really blame her." said Vincent.

JT, still smiling, shook his head then asked Vincent if they had picked out a date for their wedding yet. Vincent told JT that they wanted to be married before the baby came so it would be real soon.

"Do you all plan on inviting a lot of people?" asked JT.

"Just you, Tess, Heather, Catherine's friends from the precinct, and some of her high school friends." Vincent replied, then he continued, "Also as far as audience goes, you and Tess won't really be watching the wedding. Your both going to be in it."

"Well I could bring in some of my old co-workers from the University…if that's ok with you?" said JT.

"That's fine. But not too many please. We want it to be simple and not too many guests." claimed Vincent. "Come on, we need to go look for tuxes."

At that moment Vincent's phone rang. He looked down to see it was Tess as he answered it. He could hear Catherine in the background coughing as he heard a frantic Tess say, "Vincent! It's Cat. We have been fired at by a suspect on the case and Catherine has been shot in the back. I called for an ambulance but they still haven't showed up and I don't know what to do. Please hurry, we are in the projects near the Gentleman's Club, please hurry!"

Vincent hung up the phone then rushed out of there to head towards the projects.


	14. Chapter 14

****I DO NOT OWN THIS SHOW OR THE CHARACTERS IN THE SHOW, I AM JUST BORROWING THEM****

-The Projects-

"Catherine! Just stay with me, alright! The paramedics are on their way. I called Vincent and he is on his way too. Just keep your eyes on me and don't stop talking." shouted Tess as she cradled her friend in her arms.

Catherine struggled to breathe as she said, "Where's Vincent?"

Tess then replied, "He should be getting here soon."

"CATHERINE!...CATHERINE!" shouted Vincent, now running towards the women on the ground. "Catherine….it's okay. I'm here now."

"Vincent." Catherine said as she began coughing.

Sirens blasted in the background as they came near. Vincent, now holding Catherine, stands up with her in his arms. His eyes began to glare a golden color as his emotions got the best of him. Tess noticed him beginning to change and she began trying to calm him down, "Vincent you need to chill….they will see you."

He looked at Tess as he said in a beastly growl, "I don't give a damn. If she dies because they took their time…."

"Vincent, she is still alive. Think about her…think about the baby. Calm down!" Tess interrupted.

As the paramedics ran towards them to take Catherine to put her in the ambulance, Vincent slowly went back to normal. As they put her inside the ambulance, Vincent got in and sat down beside her. Catherine then reached out her hand to caress Vincent's face as a tear fell. Then he heard a noise that he had never heard before. A noise so loud that he couldn't even hear Catherine's heartbeat. It was similar to her heartbeat, but it was at a faster pace. Could it be?

"Catherine….I think the baby is still alive." he said as he listened even closer to the music playing in his ears.

She looked at him with a puzzled look on her face then said, "How do you know?"

"Because I can hear its heartbeat." he replied in a whisper, now smiling. The sound of his own child still alive made his heart melt. Catherine was now smiling too, shocked by the news. At that moment, Catherine knew then that there was still hope.

-Hospital-

After surgery to remove the bullet, and countless tests on Catherine and the baby, the doctor came to a conclusion that they both would be fine. As the doctor came in to tell both Catherine, and Vincent the great news, they both were fully relieved.

"I'm Dr. Cruise and I will be working with you throughout your stay here."

Catherine and Vincent both nodded. Then Vincent said to the doctor, "Thank you so much for saving them. I don't know what I would do without them. They both mean the world to me."

"You are very welcome. I am happy that everything worked out for them. They both could have died, especially the baby. You truly are blessed to have such a strong wife and baby." the doctor replied.

Catherine blushed and smiled at the sound of being called Vincent's wife, even though they weren't married yet. Vincent also blushing, kissed Catherine's hand then locked his eyes with Catherine's as he said, "I would have given my life for theirs in a heartbeat."

The doctor smiled then asked, "Would you like to meet your baby in an ultrasound?"

Vincent and Catherine looked at one another, Vincent worried about Catherine doing too much movement after her surgery, then he said to Catherine, "If you're not up to it, we can wait."

"No. I want to." Catherine replied.

Vincent looked down then back towards the doctor. "Can you give us a minute?"

"Sure. Just call me if you change your mind." replied the doctor.

"Catherine, you just had a really rough day….We both had a really rough day. I thought I lost you and our baby. I was so worried about you. If I had lost both you and the baby….I honestly wouldn't have any reason to live either. I hate that I can't be there to protect you. I wish I could do more."

Catherine took Vincent's hand and hugged it against her chest. "Vincent, I love you so much for everything you have done for me to protect me. To protect us….but understand that my job involves taking risks every day. I should have took that into consideration too considering that I am carrying our child and I promise after this incident, I will be stuck with desk duty til after my pregnancy. You have no worries now. The baby and I are alive and well. And as far as worrying that I am not strong enough to go through an ultrasound is my decision, not yours. I am up for it, Vincent….I want to see our baby."

Vincent sighed a long sigh then nodded. "I'll go get the doctor then and a wheel chair." he said as he left the room.

As they began her ultrasound, Catherine stared at the screen. Vincent looked over to her and smiled at how excited she was.

"Found the baby. Here he is….or she." claimed the nurse.

"Oh my god….look Vincent at how beautiful. We made that beautiful being right there. Isn't it just amazing?" Catherine said as tears welled her eyes while she smiled.

Vincent took Catherine's hand into his, lightly kissing the top of hers as he said, "She is truly going to be as beautiful as her mother."

Catherine let out a slight giggle, then retorted, "If she is really a 'she' then she will be even more beautiful than me. But we still have a couple more months to determine that."

"Now we need to take you back to your room to rest." said Vincent as he kissed Catherine on the forehead.

-3 Months Later – Wedding Boutique-

"Tess we barely have 2 weeks until the wedding and I have to find the dress today. I have fallen behind so carelessly with work, doctor appointments, and spending time with Vincent….How could I be so unorganized?" claimed Catherine as she skimmed through a rack of wedding dresses.

"Cat, seriously, you have plenty of time to find a dress."

"Yes….what about the flowers? What about the catering? Wine? The Cake?..." Catherine took a huge sigh then continued…. "I have so much to do that it is going to be impossible for me to have the energy to do this."

Tess smiled, "Cat if it helps I will take care of the catering and flowers. You deal with finding a dress and I will take it home with me to keep Vincent's eyes off of it. You and Vincent can worry about the wine and cake."

Catherine still doubted it all getting done in time for the wedding, but trusted Tess. "Okay, fine. But just know that it has to be perfect."

"I got your back 100%. Don't worry." claimed Tess.

Catherine was then put into a trance behind her friend. Tess looked puzzled, then turned around to see what Catherine was looking at. Both women were now hypnotized by this one particular dress. Catherine stumbled for words, then finally found some, "That's the dress. I have to have it Tess."

The dress was a bright white tube dress with glitter and gemstones from top to bottom. Catherine knew she wanted it and that Vincent would love it too. She then walked up to the dress and grabbed it. "Do you think it will fit with me being pregnant and all, of course?"

"If it doesn't then they can resize it to fit you. Remember, stop worrying." exclaimed Tess and the women headed for the front desk.

Catherine had tried to get the clerk's attention, but no response. The girl was probably 17 and she was chit-chatting on the phone. Finally Tess had become impatient with the girl and shouted, "Excuse me! We are customers here you know. So please find the time to get off the phone and show us where we go to have this dress fitted."

The girl still ignored the two women. Catherine finally let out a sigh then said, "Let's just go Tess. I'm sure I'll find…."

"NO! You want that dress, your getting that dress." interrupted Tess.

She then unplugged the phone cord from the back of the phone as she said, "Can you hear me now?"

The young store clerk was furious and wanted nothing more than to kick the women out of the store.

Tess shrugged with a sarcastic grin on her face as she asked, "Now that I have your full attention, would you be so kind as to show us where the fitting room is?"

The teen huffed, then pointed to a door behind the two women.

"Thank you. Now was that so hard?" said a sarcastic Tess.

Catherine now fully embarrassed followed behind Tess.

Catherine put the dress on and it fit her perfectly except where her little bump stuck out. She was excited to know that not a lot of work had to be done to the dress and walked out with it on. Tess was excited that the dress fit Catherine so well.

"You look so beautiful Cat. Vincent isn't going to know what to do with you when you walk down the aisle."

Catherine smiled, slightly blushing. "Thanks, Tess. So, you agree on the dress?"

Tess didn't take no time to think and said, "Definitely! That is the dress!"

They went up front to actually deal with the owner of the shop. They measured Catherine's waist and took down measurements to begin the alterations. As the women went to leave, Tess shouted out to the owner, "You might want to get somebody to work here that doesn't abuse this place as a telephone service." then walked out laughing.

-House Boat-

Catherine entered to find Vincent asleep on the couch. She smiled then took the book he was reading that had baby names in it. His eyes began to open and he sat up to greet his fiancé.

"Hey! So, did you have fun spending the day with Tess dress shopping?" he asked.

Catherine took a big sigh, then sat on Vincent's lap, kissing his cheek. "Well, I will say that I found a dress, but you won't know about it until the wedding."

Vincent released a slight chuckle then began kissing Catherine on her lips. They then broke the kiss and Catherine began looking down towards her stomach.

"Catherine, what's wrong?" Vincent asked as he took her face and led it up to his.

Catherine began smiling, then took Vincent's hand and placed it on her stomach.

"The baby….it's moving around Vincent." she claimed.

Vincent's eyes looked up at Catherine, then back down to her stomach. He then took his other hand and placed it beside the other on her stomach. He rubbed every angle of her stomach as he began speaking, "Hey baby. I'm your daddy. Your mommy is the one carrying you. You know your mom is truly a beauty. She is such a wonderful person and we are lucky to have her in our lives. She is truly amazing and not trying to brag, but your mommy is a cop and she can kick some butt from time to time. We love you sooo much and we can't wait to meet you."

Vincent then kissed Catherine's stomach, Catherine now smiling with tears welling in her eyes. His eyes then met hers, he then briefly glanced at her lips then back up to eyes. Catherine then pulled Vincent closer to her, and began kissing him.


	15. Chapter 15

****I DO NOT OWN THIS SHOW OR THE CHARACTERS IN THE SHOW, I AM JUST BORROWING THEM****

-House Boat – 1 Week Later-

It was appointment day for Catherine and she was super excited for this one. They would finally know today if she was having a boy or a girl. She rushed out of the bed and went to the bathroom to begin running herself a bath. Her phone rang and she looked at it to see that it was Tess.

"Hey, Tess. What's up?" she said as she answered the phone.

"Just wanted to check and see if you wanted me and JT to still meet you and Vincent at the clinic?" replied Tess.

"Of course! But I have to get ready, see you there?" asked Catherine as Vincent walked up from behind her wrapping his arms around her and softly kissed her shoulder. "Okay, great. See ya!" she finished then hung up the phone. Catherine then moved towards the sink, looking into the mirror at herself as she pulled her hair up into a bun. Vincent followed behind her, wrapping his arms around her again and laid his chin onto her shoulder. Catherine smiled and leaned her head onto his.

"Good morning beautiful." he said as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

She then turned to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Good morning to you too." she replied, kissing him softly on his lips.

She then pulled from the kissed and walked towards the bathtub and turned off the water. Vincent leaned against the sink starring at her beauty.

Catherine then began to speak as she went to remove her clothing, "So I figured that we would announce the babies gender tonight to everybody at the wedding rehearsal dinner. You okay with that?"

Vincent, now hypnotized by her gracefully removing her clothes didn't even know what she had said. He snapped back into reality when she said, "Vincent! Are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah, sorry. I was…uhm…distracted." he said letting out a slight giggle.

Catherine rolled her eyes and smiled as she entered the bath water and sighed at how good the warmth felt on her body. She then looked up at Vincent and asked, "Want to join me?"

Vincent didn't think about it. He practically jumped completely out of his clothes to get into the water with her. As he began to enter, Catherine moved to the other side of the garden tub allowing room for Vincent. He then pulled Catherine closer to him and began kissing her. Catherine pulled from the kiss and began to say, "Vincent….I want to wait til our honeymoon to have sex."

He smiled then said sarcastically, "It's a little too late to wait til after marriage, don't you think?"

"You know what I mean, Vincent. I'm not having sex with you until our honeymoon. I want it to be special for both of us even though it may be too late to wait til after marriage. Don't you think it would have more meaning if we wait?"

Vincent sighed at the thought of not being able to make love to this beautiful individual. As a matter of fact, he choked as he agreed with Catherine. She then kissed his forehead, then said, "Thank you for loving me like you do. I love you so much, Vincent."

"I love you too, Catherine."

-OB/GYN Clinic-

Catherine and Vincent walk in to see Tess and JT had already made it there. While Catherine checked in at the front desk, Vincent walked over to sit next to JT. He leaned towards JT and said in a whisper, "Catherine told me she wanted to wait until after the wedding to have sex."

JT let out a laugh causing everybody in the clinic to look over at them, Tess now nudging his arm to let him know to stop drawing attention towards them. JT then calmed and retorted, "Isn't it too late for that?"

Vincent sighed then replied, "That's what I said. But she was being serious."

Tess had heard what was said and snorted out a slight laugh then said, "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

Catherine joined them and took a seat next to Vincent. Her legs began to nervously shake and Vincent looked over at her and smiled, taking her hand into his and webbed their fingers together. She seemed to calm down a little by his touch. The four of them sat there in an awkward silence. Finally Tess broke the silence by saying, "I think it's a girl….I hope it's a girl."

JT snarled at her comment and then retorted, "Oh well, that's too bad because it's totally going to be a boy. Uncle JT will be having a little V playing the XBOX in no time flat."

Vincent face palmed while laughing. Catherine was also laughing at the couple then said, "I think we will all find out as soon as the nurses call me back for the ultrasound."

JT had to have the last word and said, "Fine….I still think it's a boy, though."

Tess rolled her eyes and rubbed her forehead.

A few more minutes had passed, and Catherine was beginning to get impatient. "What's taking so long?" said a frustrated Catherine.

Vincent then stood up and said, "I'll go check and see when you are supposed to be called."

"Catherine Chandler?" called out a nurse.

_Finally _Catherine thought to herself and she stood up and sighed and took Vincent's hand then walked towards the ultrasound room. JT and Tess followed behind her excitedly.

As they entered the darkened room the nurse directed Catherine to lie back onto the cushioned table. As she laid down her shirt slightly raised up due to her plump belly. The nurse raised her shirt up to below her breasts then squeezed out some gel onto her stomach. Vincent, Tess, and JT all glued their eyes onto the computer screen as the nurse got her gadget to begin the ultrasound.

"Okay, first we have to find the baby." claimed the nurse then she continued, "There it is."

Catherine glanced over at the screen and smiled at the sight of the baby moving around.

The nurse then began to point out the features of the baby then she searched for a clear view to find out the gender. As she found a good position she then smiled and announced, "Well mommy and daddy…..it's a girl!"

Vincent and Catherine looked at each other and smiled.

-Rehearsal Dinner-

It was late in the day, and the family and friends of the loving couple had all gathered around the table at Olive Garden to eat and talk about the wedding that they had just rehearsed. Catherine and Vincent had began opening their wedding gifts. Brooke had gotten them a stainless steel cooking ware set. Tess handed her gift to Catherine. It was lingerie. Catherine blushed and no sooner than she pulled the little outfits out, she stuffed them back into the gift bag.

"Tess! I'm pregnant. I can't wear these." She exclaimed. Vincent took Catherine's hand and looked her into her eyes as he said, "I think you are beautiful no matter what you wear….pregnant, or not."

Catherine smiled and blushed a little. She then lipped out the words 'your amazing, thank you' to Vincent then turned her attention towards JT who was now handing them his gift. Vincent then pulled out a box of condoms, Catherine now laughing, as Vincent sarcastically thanked JT.

"Here, open mine!" said Heather in an excited tone and she practically threw the gift in Catherine's face. As Catherine pulled out the gift paper from the bag, she saw a wedding scrapbook, already started for the couple. Heather was eager for a response to the gift and she shouted, "Well, what do you think?"

Catherine pulled it out fully from the bag to reveal it to Vincent and the rest of the family/friends. She was speechless. The scrapbook was handmade by Heather with a white silk fabric as the book cover with sparkling white gems framing a spot on the front of the book to put a wedding photo and silver glitter all over the cover. Catherine truly loved it. Vincent was even in awe of it.

"Heather….it's beautiful! I love it!" Catherine finally said. Vincent smiled and agreed.

As the night was coming to an end, and all of the guests had finally left, the couple had prepared to head home too.

-The Ride Home-

On their way home, it was quiet. No words were spoken between Catherine and Vincent. Catherine was staring out the window, lost in her thoughts.

"You okay?" asked Vincent, breaking the silence.

Catherine turned her head to look at Vincent. She began smiling as she said, "I'm fine. Just thinking about what I said about no sex, really. I know it sounds stupid, Vincent….and I know you're having difficulty understanding why I chose to have it that way." she started as Vincent pulled off into a wooded, secluded area.

He tried to respond, but Catherine cut him off, "No….let me finish."

She briefly paused and looked down, closing her eyes. Vincent could sense her arousal burning in her body below. Catherine looked back at Vincent, both locked eyes with each other. Hunger and want in both of their eyes. She then continued, "I know it's not fair to you, and I wanted to say that….I'm sorry."

Vincent was deeply turned on by how she was looking at him in want. He then responded, "Catherine, you don't have to apologize to me. I completely understand that you feel that way and I'm willing to do whatever you want to do….I want you, I can't lie…but, I support you with whatever decision you make."

Catherine took a deep breath. No words could be found for what she wanted to say. Her mouth opened but the words just wouldn't come out. She then lunged at him and began kissing him. She crawled her way over to his side of the car and straddled on top of him. As they broke the kiss, Catherine finally said, "Maybe we can just one more time before the wedding….I want you Vincent."

He then pulled her close to kiss her again while pulling the lever on the seat to lay it back. She sat up to pull off her coat, then back to kissing Vincent. As it began to deepen, Vincent pulled away and said, "Will it hurt the baby?"

Catherine rolled her eyes then retorted, "Vincent, I'm sure it's perfectly fine. But if you don't want to then…"

"No, I want to…..more than anything." he interrupted

She then bit her lip and began pulling her shirt off. Her hair fell gracefully on her bare shoulders. She then leaned back down to kiss Vincent as he unhooked her bra with one hand. The kiss got deeper and deeper as each particle of their clothing was removed. The windows at this point were beginning to fog from the heat coming from their bodies. Catherine then adjusted herself onto his erection. She dug her nails into his chest letting out a moan. She began moving her body on his, not breaking eye contact. He placed his hands on hips, slightly squeezing them then moving his hands down to her legs rubbing them. He would thrust his hips up as she moved her body down on him. Both were breathing hard, slight moans now and then. Beads of sweat covered their bodies. Catherine began to move a little faster as their climax had neared. Vincent sat up to kiss her neck, running his tongue up to her lips. He kissed her passionately, digging his fingers into her back. As they climaxed, Vincent thrust one last time into Catherine, causing one last moan to exit both of their mouths.

As they finished dressing, Catherine began to smile. Vincent noticed this and then asked her, "What is it?"

She looked at him, now giggling slightly as she said sarcastically, "I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did….because that was the last time until after the wedding."

Vincent smiled and said, "After what we just did?"….he sighed then continued, "I don't know if I'll be able to wait that long."

Catherine smiled and placed her hand on his face as she said, "I promise….it's well worth the wait."

Vincent pulled Catherine closer to him and kissed her then he said, "I'll hold you to that."


	16. Chapter 16

****I DO NOT OWN THIS SHOW OR THE CHARACTERS IN THE SHOW, I AM JUST BORROWING THEM****

-Catherine's Apartment – 3 Days Until Wedding-

"No JT. It's not like that. I am only staying at the apartment until me and Vincent are married." said Catherine on her phone to JT as she entered the empty apartment.

"I think you're overdoing the whole separation process before the wedding. I mean seriously Cat, how would you feel if you woke up to an empty bed with only a note saying _Please don't worry _blah blah blah _I'll see you at the wedding, don't come find me_? For one he was worried, and two you are pregnant, with his child too, so that of course gives him even more reason to worry!"

Catherine sighed and retorted, "JT, will you please stop yelling at me? I am doing this for me. I want time for myself and to be able to spend some time with Heather and Tess and I appreciate you looking out for Vincent, truly I do….but he is going to have to trust that I can take care of the baby and myself. If he truly loves me, if he truly cares, he will understand."

"Well why don't you tell him that? He's pretty upset." JT said with a sigh.

"JT, I have to go, okay? Heather will be here in a while and I want to shower and prepare for her arrival."

JT huffed as he responded, "Whatever. Just promise me that you will talk to Vincent, please?"

"I promise JT. I will talk to Vincent….okay? Bye."

Catherine hung up the phone and tossed it on the counter as she placed her fingers between her eyes rubbing right above her nose in frustration. As she walked into her room, Vincent was sitting on the edge of her bed. Catherine jumped from being startled then she said, "Vincent! Oh my God! You scared me…..what are you doing here?"

Vincent stood up as he responded, "I could ask you the same thing…..Care to explain why I woke up this morning to this?" Vincent laid the note down on the bed then he continued, "Did I do something…did I say something wrong?" Vincent moved closer to Catherine, wrapping his arms around her waist. He then continued, "Please tell me what I did and I will do everything I can to fix this."

Catherine couldn't help but laugh. She then responded, "You think that I'm leaving you?...Vincent I love you with all of my heart. I would never leave you and you didn't do anything wrong. I came here to spend some time with Heather and Tess and to have some me time before the wedding."

Vincent smiled and sighed in relief. "Why didn't you just tell me? I totally understand Catherine…all you had to do was tell me you needed space, although I do wish you would stay with me. But I know there are times that you will need your space and I am going to respect that. Just promise me you will at least call me….I at least need to hear your voice to know that you're alright."

Catherine smiled as she said, "Vincent it's not like I'm across the country…I'll be fine, okay? Look…I'm sorry about how I left without explaining anything. I should have told you. If it makes you feel better, I promise I will call you every night until the wedding. For now, I need to get ready for Heather. She will be here soon."

Vincent let out a sigh then nodded. "Okay." He said then he turned towards the window to make his exit. At the same time Catherine grabbed him by the hand. He turned towards her as she pulled him close to kiss him. She then smiled and looked him in the eyes as she whispered out an _I love you_. He kissed her again, only a little more deeper than the first one, then he pulled away and whispered "I love you too." Vincent then left and Catherine rushed to get ready.

About a half an hour later, Catherine heard a knock at the door while she was dressing. "Just a minute!" she hollered out as she hurridly pulled her pants on. Another knock, only louder this time. "I'm coming!" she said as she pulled her shirt on and ran for the door. As she opened the door, she saw Heather and a strange male both standing there. Heather looked scared and a little distressed. Catherine got a strange vibe from the male, and her instincts were right. He pushed Heather in on Catherine and entered the apartment. He had a gun pointed at the women and pure hate and evil in his eyes.

Catherine began dialing Tess' number in her pocket and was intending on getting the man to talk while Tess was on the phone.

-Gentleman's Club-

Vincent had entered the old club to find nobody was around. "JT! You home?" he said as he walked around in search of his friend. He then noticed clothing slung around and walked closer to find JT and Tess asleep on the couch together. He then smiled and let out a slight laugh while he tapped on JT's arm and whispered, "Hey….JT….wake up man….we got things to do."

JT woke up and looked up to see Vincent standing there. Tess woke up soon after and threw the cover over her head in embarrassment. "Can you give us a minute?" asked JT.

Vincent still smiling put his hands up as he backed away from JT and Tess. As JT and Tess dressed Vincent walked in with his hand over his eyes and he said, "You two decent now?"

JT huffed out, "Yes!"

Tess' phone began to ring, "It's Cat. Hold on."…. "Hey, Cat…I was about to call you….." Tess could hear a guy in the background yelling….. "Cat!" she yelled, and no response from her. "Hello?! CAT!" she yelled again….still nothing. Then Tess dropped her phone when she heard Heather in the background screaming while Catherine begged the man to leave her sister alone. Vincent searched for an explanation from Tess as to what was going on but Tess froze for a moment.

"Tess! What is it?" exclaimed Vincent.

Tess snapped out of her trance and finally responded, "I think Cat is in danger. Let's go. We will take my car."

-Catherine's Apartment-

"Please…..please….don't hurt me. I'll do whatever you want." cried Heather as the mysterious man pointed the gun at her.

Catherine had to think fast…not only for her sister, but for her and her baby as well. She kicked the gun out of the man's hand, then kicked him the face as she screamed at Heather to run and call the police. Heather and Catherine ran for the door but the man grabbed Catherine by her ankle and about made her fall. She turned and began kicking the man again, only to get pulled down to the ground flat on her back by the man and it knocked the very breath out of her. Heather ran downstairs the building to the entrance where she bumped into Vincent.

"Oh my God! He's got her and it's all my fault! You have to help her Vincent! Please! Hurry!" Heather said hysterically crying.

Tess ran up with Vincent while JT stayed with Heather to call the police.

Catherine fought the man hard, trying to avoid the baby being hurt. She ran to her room to find her gun. No sooner than she grabbed her gun, the man tackled her to the bed fighting her for the gun. He tried so hard to point it towards her to shoot her but she was strong. She punched him in the face a couple of times but it didn't faze him, he still fought. He then head butted her almost knocking her out. He stood up with the gun pointed towards her and then he cocked it then…BANG BANG BANG!

JT and Heather heard the gunshots and Heather looked over at JT. "Do you think they got to her in time?"

Catherine looked up to see the man standing in a frozen state. He then dropped the gun and fell to the floor. She saw Vincent and Tess standing right behind where the man had stood, Tess still pointing her gun in fright. Catherine got up off the bed and practically ran into Vincent's arms. She was upset and shaking.

"Are you alright?" Vincent asked windedly from running up the stairs.

She pulled from him to look up at him. She then asked, "Where is Heather? Is she alright?"

"She's fine. She is with JT." Vincent said then he noticed Catherine's lip was busted and bleeding. He then continued, You've been hurt Catherine! Come on. I'm taking you to the doctor."

Catherine shook her head as she said, "Right now I need to check on Heather. Are the police on their way?"

Tess sighed then said, "Me and JT will take care of Heather…you need to think about the baby and go with Vincent to see a doctor."

Catherine nodded, then she pushed her way between Tess and Vincent leaving the apartment. Vincent followed behind her, and then Tess.

As Catherine made it outside, she spotted Heather talking to an officer. She approached them then asked, "Have you gotten an I.D. on the perp yet?"

"Not yet. But we think he may be our perp for raping and murdering 3 other women. He matches the description that one of the witnesses gave to our sketch officer. If that's the case, be lucky that neither of you were done the same way." the officer said in response.

He then asked the women for their testimony and handed them a sheet of paper as he walked away. Catherine and Heather hugged each other in relief that they were still alive. "You okay Heather? Do you need to go the hospital?" asked a concerned Catherine.

Heather shook her head and replied, "I don't think so. I'm a little shook up. But I'll be fine. What about you? And the baby? You really should go and have them check on the baby, Cat. It would be horrible if something happened to her." Catherine smiled slightly and nodded, "Vincent is going to take me. I'll be fine, Heath."

Vincent came from behind Catherine and placed his hand on her back rubbing it slightly, "Hey, Heather. You going to be okay? I'm taking Catherine to the doctor….I can take you too, if you want?" Vincent asked.

Heather grabbed Vincent and hugged him. "Thank you for saving my sister." She said as she pulled away from him and then continued, "I'll be fine. But I could ride with you guys to take Cat…if neither of you mind?"

"Yeah. Sure." Vincent replied.

-Hospital-

"Well the babies heart beat is normal and you said that you still could feel her moving around…..nothing abnormal, so I believe the baby will fine. On the other hand, you have a few cuts and bruises and will be pretty sore the next couple of days so I'm putting you on bed rest for a week to make sure you are feeling better." claimed the doctor as she went back over Catherine's chart.

Catherine looked up at Vincent and Heather, then back to the doctor with a hurtful look in her eyes. She then asked, "What about my wedding? I'm supposed to get married in a couple of days."

The doctor sighed as she retorted, "I'm sorry Catherine…..you need to rest your body. I don't recommend you being on your feet that long."

Catherine then cut the doctor off, "What if I rested a lot at the wedding? I could sit down if I felt weak."

Vincent then butted into the conversation, "Maybe we should wait and see how you are feeling tomorrow to be able to determine that. I don't want you to push yourself just for the wedding."

Catherine sat up then looked at the doctor and said, "Is that all? Can I go now?"

The doctor nodded and told her she was free to go. Catherine got up and stormed out of the hospital room. Vincent sighed and ran to catch up with her with Heather following behind him.

"Catherine….wait!" shouted Vincent but Catherine kept walking.

"Cat!" yelled Heather. But she still kept walking towards the car.

"Heather…can you give a few minutes to talk to your sister in private? I promise it won't be long." Vincent asked and he walked towards the car when Heather agreed.

As he approached the car, Catherine was leaned up against it with her arms crossed. She briefly looked up at Vincent then she looked in a completely different direction from where he was standing. Vincent walked closer to hold her when he saw a tear stray from her right eye.

"Don't touch me!" she demanded and he backed away from her.

"What? You're mad at me because I love you enough to put your health before the wedding? Because I agreed that the wedding should wait until you feel better?" he paused for a reaction but she simply wiped away her tear then turned her whole body around, her back now faced him. He then continued, "Really, Catherine? The silent treatment? I know you can hear me. You are so stubborn. I am trying to look out for what is best for you."

Catherine spun around then said angrily, "What's best for me?! You think that this is best for me?! Our wedding is barely 2 days away and putting it off is best for me?! How could you know what is best for me?"

Catherine then motioned for Heather, "Heather, come on!"

Vincent retorted, "Well every time I turn around and the words 'I'm fine' come out of your mouth, something bad happens. I am only trying to protect you Catherine, and look out for you. You can't seriously be angry with me for that."

"You know what? It's obvious that you're not ready for this. You are always playing the hero and I love you for wanting to protect me all the time….." Catherine said and she took a sigh.

Vincent then said, "But?"

"Vincent….I don't need a superhero….I need a boyfriend. Somebody who can trust my instincts once in a while instead of their own. I told you I'm fine and you should be on my side with this….but if you can't then maybe we should reconsider our wedding….and maybe our relationship too."

"Catherine…wait." Vincent interrupted. Then she continued, "I'm going to Tess' for a while, she's on her way to pick me up right now. You can call me when you think about what I have said."

"Catherine…please don't do this." Vincent pleaded.

Catherine walked up to him and kissed his cheek. Tess then pulled up and Catherine turned to get into the car, and they left.

Vincent then said to Heather, "What has gotten into her lately?"

"Hormones I guess. Look Vincent, just give her some time. I'm sure she will get over it soon. She loves you and I think you know that too. I think you also know that you have been a little too protective here lately. I know she's pregnant but that don't make her broken….can you give me a lift home?"

Vincent sighed really deep and ran his hand through his hair, "Yeah…let's go."


	17. Chapter 17

****I DO NOT OWN THIS SHOW OR THE CHARACTERS IN THE SHOW, I AM JUST BORROWING THEM****

-Tess' Apartment-

_What have I done? Maybe I should call him? Why hasn't he called me? Maybe I should go and see him? What is wrong with me? You're overreacting, he deserved to hear how you feel. What am I going to do?_

Catherine snapped out of her mind when she heard Tess calling her to the kitchen. As Catherine entered the kitchen, Vincent was standing there.

"Vincent." Catherine said in a whisper.

"I'll just leave you two alone. But no funny business." Tess said sarcastically as she exited the apartment.

Catherine looked up at Vincent as he turned back towards her from watching the door close behind Tess. Catherine sighed then she finally broke the awkward silence between them as she began to apologize, "Vincent…."

"Catherine…" he said interrupting Catherine.

She then barked out, "No….let me finish, please. I'm sorry for how I acted earlier. I don't know what came over me. I have worked so hard to plan this wedding….and it felt like all of it was being took away from me."

"Catherine….."

"Why does everything bad have to happen to me?..…to us? I just don't understand. Every time things begin to go great for us, something bad happens…it's almost like the world is against us. It angered me to think that this wedding….OUR wedding was going to be put off. You know that I wanted to be married before the baby was born and we have only a matter of months to go. But I overreacted Vincent, I should have never of said what I had said to you….and I'm truly sorry if I hurt you."

Vincent looked away briefly, then back to Catherine as he said, "Catherine, I only want what is best for you. You know this. You were right, I should trust you when you say you are able to go through with the wedding and I'm sorry for doubting you. I shouldn't make those decisions for you, but not only do I worry about you, but the baby too. I don't want you to stress or over do anything. I know you worked hard for the wedding honey, but you were attacked and I just wish you would just rest and see if it helps. It would be just as upsetting for me as it would be for you if we had to reschedule it."

Catherine got to thinking and realized that she had forgotten to set up the honeymoon. She had it on the to-do list but with everything going on, she just forgot. "Shit!" she screamed out as she ran both of her hands through her hair.

"What is it Catherine?"

Catherine then looked up at Vincent then said, "I forgot to set up the honeymoon. How could I forget?"

Vincent walked closer to Catherine then he looked down towards the pocket on his jacket. He then reached in it and pulled out plane tickets and smiled.

Catherine looked down at the tickets then back up to Vincent, "What is this?"

Vincent laid the tickets on the table next to them and then wrapped his arms around Catherine as he said, "I know that you have been really busy lately so I reserved us a resort house out in Spain completely out by itself and these are our tickets to get there. I hope it's okay with you…."

"Vincent…how did you pay for this? I'm sure it was expens…."

Vincent cut her off, "Don't worry about it. Just know that it's been took care of and I plan for it to be as romantic for you as it will be for me." Vincent bent down to kiss Catherine then pulled back up to continue, "So what do you say? Cause I would hate to have to go alone."

Catherine let out a laugh then said, "Okay…I'll go. But only so you don't have to go alone." She let out another laugh, then pulled Vincent down to kiss her.

Vincent then pulled back and said while smiling, "So it's a truce?"

"Yes."

He then kissed Catherine again then asked, "So does this mean we have benefits to making up? I have a pretty good idea on how we can do that if you want to get out of here?"

Catherine smiled and kissed Vincent on the cheek then ran for the door as she said, "I'm driving!"

Vincent let out a laugh, then he ran out the door behind her.

-Wedding Day – Catherine's Apartment-

Catherine woke up to her window being open. She noticed as the curtains moved in a certain direction that there was a folded piece of paper. She got out of the bed and went over to the window and looked out to find nobody was there then she shut the window. As she picked up the note she smiled knowing who had left it there then she opened it and read, '_Alter'. _She then folded the note back and thought out loud, "Vincent Keller, you are truly something else."

A knock at the door gripped her attention and she ran to the door and opened it to Brooke, Heather, and Tess.

"Hey!" Catherine shrieked as she hugged Brooke.

"Hey to you too!" giggled out Brooke.

The girls entered the apartment and they all began to prepare for the wedding. Catherine slipped on a pair of dressy looking jeans with a white t-shirt with lace on the upper back area.

"Hey Cat, I brought you one of mom's necklaces that I think you should wear. It will pop out with that white dress you bought." said Heather excitedly.

Catherine gasped when she saw it. It was a green emerald the shape of a tear drop inside a silver frame on a silver chain. It would definitely stand out.

"Thanks Heather. It's beautiful!"

Heather hooked it around Catherine's neck then Catherine put her silver dangly earrings in to match it with the necklace.

Brooke then pulled out her curling iron and hair spray and Catherine sat down for Brooke to begin fixing her hair.

"So how does it feel getting ready to be Mrs. Catherine Keller?" asked Tess. "You nervous?"

Catherine sighed then smiled and said, "More than you know. I mean…am I supposed to feel this nervous? I have been around Vincent for so long now that it seems I shouldn't be nervous."

"Oh, honey….it's perfectly normal to get the flutters in your stomach before walking down the aisle. I did with your dad. I know exactly what you mean. But it's a good thing." claimed Brooke as she curled another section of Catherine's hair.

"So, feeling like I'm about to vomit is a good thing?" asked Catherine.

"Yes!" said Brooke, now letting out a laugh. "You're in love darling, and its showing. The man still gives you butterflies so he must be doing something right to make you feel that way. And as far as the crowd…you won't even pay attention to them. Your eyes will be locked with his as you walk closer and closer to him."

Catherine smiled and felt even more nervous than before. She took a deep breath and sighed.

"Wah-lah! You're finished. I hope you like it." said Brooke as she went to grab a hand mirror for Catherine to look for herself.

"Oh my God, Brooke! It looks fantastic!" claimed Catherine.

"Aww, Cat! You look beautiful" shouted Heather.

"You look amazing Cat!" said Tess.

Catherine and the girls finished getting ready. Catherine packed her suitcase for the honeymoon. Tess came in and sat down on Catherine's bed.

"Are you really ready for this? I am more than glad to grab some champaign and we could take the plane tickets and run together." Tess said jokingly then let out a laugh.

Catherine laughed then hugged Tess. "I think I am more than ready for this. We never really thought that this could be in our lives and it's finally happening. I love him, Tess…..I'm going to really enjoy this time alone with him."

Tess took a deep sigh, "Let's go Mrs. Keller."

Catherine smiled as she stood up and grabbed her wedding dress and suitcase and headed out the door with the others.

-House Boat-

"JT! Where is my tie? I can't believe I lost my tie!" shouted Vincent as he continued to search for black tie. "I know it's here somewhere."

JT grabbed Vincent by the shoulders and shook him, "V, you need to calm down buddy. It's just a tie. I'm sure I have an extra one at my place that you can wear."

"Yeah….I guess I could tone it down a little. It's just that….I'm nervous." retorted Vincent in a sigh.

JT shook his head, "You? Nervous?...super soldier Vincent Keller is nervous?"

Vincent laughed slightly as he replied, "Yes, JT. I'm nervous. And don't call me a super soldier…..that's in my past and I would like to leave it there. I'm not proud of killing other beasts cause they were people too….just like me."

"Easy there. I was just kidding big guy. You're probably just nervous because this is the beginning of the rest of your life with Catherine and the reality of it is just now hitting you. You are going to be fine. It's just the wedding jitters is all." JT said, patting Vincent on the back.

Vincent looked over towards the couch and noticed a black fabric poking out from under the cushion. He walked over to the couch and pulled the fabric to reveal his tie. He looked back at JT and smiled, "Found it."

JT walked over to help Vincent tie his tie. As he finished Vincent ran upstairs to grab his duffle bag for the honeymoon trip then ran downstairs as he said, "I'm ready. Let's go."

-Chapel-

Catherine rushed to put her dress on, "Heather…zip me up please." she told Heather then she walked over to Brooke to put in her veil.

She rushed over to the mirror and turned her body from left to right, right to left. She took a deep sigh and turned towards Brooke, Heather, and Tess. The girls shrilled out their awes then group hugged Catherine. Tess motioned for Catherine's left leg and put Catherine's garter on her. "You can pull it up the rest of the way. I'm not going there." Tess said then laughed.

"Oh here. You can borrow my perfume. It's _Miss__Dior Cherie. _It has a sweet strawberry smell. It represents love and romance." said Brooke as she sprayed Catherine's wrist with it.

"It smells really good, Brooke. Thank you!" Catherine said as she rubbed her wrists together and then rubbed her wrist on her neck.

"Now here's your bouquet. You look truly amazing Cat. We love you. But it's time to go out there and say your _I Do's." _Heather said as she reached to hug Catherine and then kissed her on her cheek.

Catherine began holding her stomach for it began to go into knots, plus the baby was moving around a lot.

"Cat, you okay?" asked Tess.

Catherine took a minute, then sat down. "I'm fine. Just nerves."

Heather went to grab Catherine a bottle of water as there was a knock at the door. "Hey. It's me…JT. Are you all ready? All of the guests are ready."

Catherine thought for a minute, then asked, "How is Vincent?"

"He's nervous. But he will be fine." JT said.

"We're coming!" yelled Tess.

"Alright." retorted JT.

Tess turned towards Catherine then asked, "Are you sure that you're okay?"

"Yes, Tess. I'll be fine. I'm ready."

Catherine took another deep breath, then she stood and took her bouquet.

****TO BE CONTINUED – THIS CHAPTER WAS SO LONG WITH THE REST OF THE WEDDING I HAD TO BREAK IT APART. SO CHAPTER 18 WILL BE UP ASAP! THANKS FOR READING AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!****


	18. Chapter 18

****I DO NOT OWN THIS SHOW OR THE CHARACTERS IN THE SHOW, I AM JUST BORROWING THEM****

-Chapel-

**-Vincent-**

_JT stands beside me as I wait for Catherine to come to me. He's beginning to look just as nervous as I feel. Get a grip Vincent! _

_I wonder if Catherine is okay. I truly have missed her. She stayed at her apartment last night and I haven't spoken with her since she left. JT has checked up on her for me, and he's relayed messages for me and from her back and forth. It's still not enough. I miss her scent and her touch….her smile. I can't wait to see how beautiful she looks in her dress. Where the hell did JT go? Never mind, he has to walk Tess in. See? My nerves are getting the best of me._

_I hope my nerves don't bring the beast out of me. That would not be good at all. Not only will everybody be freaking out but Catherine will have my ass for it. _

_Uh-oh, it's starting. Focus Keller, focus. Here comes Heather. She's looking beautiful. Now JT and Tess is entering. _

"_She looks beautiful" said JT to me in a whisper. I want to see her so bad._

_The music is changing and everybody is standing up. My heart is racing and it feels like it is about to jump out of my chest. Here she comes. _

_My heart melts when she appears in my sight. My eyes are locked with hers. She's even more beautiful than the last time I saw her. It's almost like I died and she was sent from Heaven to come after me. Tears falling from her eyes, and mine. How did I get so lucky? _

**-Catherine-**

_I feel so nervous. Especially since JT said Vincent was nervous. What if he beasts out in front of everybody? I would have no idea what I would say to everybody. Which brings my attention to the guests. How did JT work with so many people? They are all going to be staring at me. Pull yourself together Catherine!_

_I wonder if Vincent is alright. He must be having it rough right now cause he is standing there in front of everybody while he waits for me to join him. I missed him holding me last night….his voice….everything about him. It's almost time for us to be complete and move forward with our future. Has a ring to it, you know? OUR FUTURE._

_I'm waiting in line with Heather and Tess. Where is JT? Why isn't he standing here with us? He's supposed to walk Tess into the chapel and he's not here. Come on JT! Okay I see him coming this way, Thank God….just in time too. The wedding has started and Heather has left us here. Oh God! What if I trip? Stop it Catherine! You can do this. Just breathe!_

_JT and Tess are getting ready to go in. "You look amazing Catherine!" JT said to me and off they were. Oh my God these heels are killing my feet. Oh God, it's now my turn. The music has changed and Brooke is now telling me to go. Here goes nothing!_

_As I walk into the chapel, my stomach begins to go into knots. But then I feel a sudden relief when I see Vincent. He looks so good in a tux. I can't take my eyes off of him. The closer I get, the more relieved I am. Tears begin to fall from my eyes, and his too. He is truly amazing._

As Catherine made her way to Vincent, she hands her bouquet to Heather then turns to face Vincent. He mouthed the words _You are so beautiful _to her and smiled, and Catherine smiled back at him. They both faced the preacher as he motioned for the guests to be seated. Catherine's heart raced, and so did Vincent's. Everybody in that chapel was looking at them, and them only.

The preacher began, "We are gathered here today…"

As the preacher kept speaking, Catherine mouthed out, _I love you, _then Vincent mouthed out, _I missed you. _Both were lost in each other. It was almost like they were the only ones there. Nothing could take away their happiness in that moment. Not even Murifield if they had tried.

"Is there anyone here that does not think these two should be wed? If so, please come forth with your objection." the preacher continued. Vincent and Catherine looked around to see if anybody did object to their marriage. But no one said a word.

The preacher then said, "Catherine, please take this ring…" The preacher handed her Vincent's ring, "and take Vincent's left hand into your left hand and place the ring on his ring finger and proceed with your vows to Vincent."

Catherine did as he said, then she looked up at Vincent and took a deep sigh as she said,

"Vincent. From the moment I met you, I knew that you would be in my life in some way. You are my protector, my warrior, my friend, my lover, my heart, my soul, and now you are my forever. I love you more than you know, Vincent. I am truly in love with you, and everything about you. You stole my heart, and I have never felt this way with anybody else before. I vow to you today that I will love you forever. I will take care of you when you're feeling strong and noble and when you're feeling weak and defeated. You saved my life forever, Vincent and I am truly in love with you."

Vincent smiled as he wiped away a tear. The preacher then said, "Do you Vincent accept this ring of wed for however long you both shall live?"

"Yes…I do."

Vincent then took Catherine's ring and repeated the same steps as he began to say his vow,

"Catherine. I fell in love with you the first time I saw you. Life became better for me when I first met you. You changed my life for the better good in me. I couldn't stop thinking about you then, and I always think about you now…actually, not a day goes by that I don't think about you. I am in love with everything about you. I love waking up every morning to find you there next to me. I love the way you smile, and laugh. We have been through so much together and we have proven time after time that we can conquer the world together. With everything I have been through before I met you, I thought I would never be able to do something like this. Then I met you and got to know you and all I could think about was how I wanted to make you mine forever. Now I can't live without you…I wouldn't want to. You are the air that I breathe…the light in all darkness. I am so crazy about you Catherine…I always will be. I vow to always love you. To cherish every moment I have with you. To always do my best for you and to always protect you. I'll be there when you're sad and I'll be there when you're mad. We are in this together now and I give you all of me. I promise I will always be there for you, no matter what the situation is. I want nothing more than to have you in my life forever…and after today, forever starts here. I love you, Catherine Chandler."

Catherine couldn't hold back her tears any longer. She looked over at the guests to see that she wasn't the only one crying. She then turned her direction towards the preacher as he asked, "Do you Catherine accept this ring of wed however long you both shall live?"

"Of course I will….I do."

"Then with the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife…You may now kiss your bride."

Vincent pulled Catherine close to him and they both smiled. He then bent down and kissed her then she wrapped her arms around his neck as the guests were clapping and cheering them on. The kiss deepened then Vincent picked Catherine up cradling her in his arms. They kissed the whole way out of the chapel then Vincent placed her back on to her feet. He then looked her in the eyes and said, "I really missed doing that with you."

"Me too." she responded and they went towards the back of the church where the party was being held.

Catherine sat down and removed her shoes as the guests made their way inside the room. Vincent noticed a pain look on her face and approached her, "I can take care of that if you want me to?"

He grabbed her ankle and pulled her leg up and began rubbing her feet.

"Thanks. I was beginning to think my feet were going to fall off." Catherine said in a giggle.

Vincent nodded then asked, "Are you hungry? Do you want me to get you something?"

"Some water will be fine for now." she retorted.

As all of the guest had sat down to begin eating, Heather then tapped her fork on her wine glass to get everyone's attention to make a toast. "Hey everybody! I want to say thank you so much for coming. I am Catherine's sister, Heather if you didn't know. Catherine and Vincent are so perfect together. I have seen the way they look at each other and nothing but love is between them. My sister has had some pretty bad tastes in men in her lifetime but you Vincent….you are so different. You are not like other guys out there. You are truly awesome and I am happy to make you a part of our family."

Brooke stood up to make her toast, "Catherine and I haven't been the best of friends through the years. As a matter of fact, I believe she actually hated me at one point. Catherine is just like her dad. Strong, smart, and sometimes stubborn. I couldn't have met a more wonderful person. I love you Catherine and I am so glad to get to know the real you. Vincent, since her dad couldn't be here, I will speak for him….You better not hurt her or you and me are going to go in circles."

The guests and Catherine and Vincent all let out a laugh. Vincent then replied, "I'll take good care of her."

Then JT stood for his toast, "Vincent and I have known each other for a long time. He has been in a serious relationship before….but it never had as much passion and love as I see between Catherine and him. Vincent has never been this happy before. They truly are meant to be together. Love you guys!"

"Thanks JT! We love you too." Catherine said.

Finally Tess stood to make her toast, "Just want to say, Cat I love you. You are my best friend and you have met a really cool dude. I like Vincent. He's been pretty good to you. Which brings me to say this, Vincent, you hurt her and I'll hut you….just kidding, but seriously, she tells me everything. Think about it. This is the happiest I have ever seen Catherine and when she's happy, I'm happy. I wish you both the best with your future."

Catherine stood to hug Tess, then Heather and Brooke and JT.

It was time for cake and Vincent cut them out a piece. He went to feed Catherine and she said, "This is really good."

Catherine then took the piece of cake and prepared to feed Vincent. She shoved it in his mouth a smeared it around his mouth and began laughing. Vincent, now wiping the cake off his face took it in his hand and smeared it from her chin to her chest. Catherine gasped but continued laughing with Vincent and the guests. As they kissed, Catherine licked icing of Vincent's lips then smiled. Vincent smiled back.

Catherine walked to the bathroom to clean the cake and icing off of her face and neck. As she wettened a paper towel, Vincent entered and closed and locked the door behind them. Catherine turned towards Vincent as he said, "You want some help with that?" He began kissing her neck, licking the cake and icing off as he went.

"Vincent, not here…not now."

He raised back up and looked her in the eyes. "I can't help myself. The cake is really good."

Catherine laughed then she turned back towards the mirror as she wiped away the leftover cake. "That is what the honeymoon is for Mr. Keller. You have to wait."

Vincent nodded, then kissed Catherine on the cheek as he unlocked the door and opened it. He then grabbed a paper towel for himself and wet it to begin wiping the cake off of himself too.

As the wonderful wedding neared the end, it was time for the newlyweds to finish with a dance. Vincent and Catherine walked out in the middle of the floor and Vincent pulled Catherine close to him. They danced to the song "_There You'll Be" _by _Faith Hill_ (picked out by Brooke).

"_When I look back on these days,_

_I'll look and see your face._

_You were right there for me._

_In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky._

_In my heart there'll always be a place for you, for all my life._

_I'll keep a part of you with me,_

_And everywhere I am, There You'll Be."_

The music took them over. Their eyes were locked. They were so full of love and passion. The guests surrounded them in awe of how beautiful they looked dancing together. It was like a fairytale, and she was the princess, and he was her prince.

As the song ended, the guests applauded and cheered for them. Catherine then went back to the room she had been in before the wedding to change. Vincent came in soon after her bringing in his duffle bag so he could do the same.

"Can you unzip me?" Catherine asked.

Vincent laid his jeans down and walked over to help Catherine.

She took off her dress and Vincent couldn't help but look at her. He was getting turned on. Catherine finished dressing and then pulled her hair up in a messy yet pretty bun. She put her dress back into the carrying bag, then zipped up her suitcase. Vincent finished dressing too and he zipped up his duffle bag then grabbed it.

"You ready to go? Don't want to miss our flight." asked Vincent.

Catherine smiled. "You bet."

Catherine pulled Vincent close to kiss him. He dropped his bag then wrapped his arms around Catherine as their kiss deepened. Catherine pulled away and grabbed her suitcase and dress.

As Vincent and Catherine made their way outside, the guests threw confetti in the air. They walked towards the car and Catherine stopped to hugged Tess, Heather, JT, and Brooke. Vincent hugged them soon after she did. Catherine handed her dress to Heather to take home for her, then she got into car. Vincent put her suitcase and his bag into the trunk then shut it. Catherine was still waving her goodbyes as Vincent got in to drive. He drove them to the airport where they had made it just in time for their flight. They got onto the plane, then off to Spain.


	19. Chapter 19

****I DO NOT OWN THIS SHOW OR THE CHARACTERS IN THE SHOW, I AM JUST BORROWING THEM****

****PART ONE – HONEYMOON****

-The Arrival-

When Vincent and Catherine arrive in Spain, they decide they want to explore their surroundings before going to the honeymoon suite house. Festivals of singing and dancing surrounded them as they walked through the beautiful city. Their souls were lost in how beautiful the city was and they never wanted to leave. Vincent then looked over to Catherine and smiled at how happy she looked to be here. _Maybe we could live here?_ he thought to himself. Catherine then turned her attention to Vincent and noticed him staring at her.

"What?" she asked while letting out a giggle.

"Nothing. You are so beautiful." he claimed, now smiling.

Catherine noticed his eyes darkened, and she instantly knew what that meant. He longed to be with her…..body to body….soul intertwined with soul. They stood there and stared at one another, lost in each other. Vincent then bent down to kiss her. His tongue massaged hers, and in between there were an exchange of nibbles on each others lips. Vincent then pulled away to look back into Catherine's eyes. He knew then that she wanted what he wanted, and with knowing this, he raised his right hand up to call for a taxi.

-Honeymoon Suite House-

As they arrived, Catherine exited the car and gasped in shock of how heavenly this place looked. She was truly lost in the beauty of everything that surrounded them.

Catherine finally found words and said, "Oh my God, Vincent! This is our honeymoon suite? This….it's all ours? Please tell me I'm not dreaming."

Vincent let out laugh as he motioned for the driver to pop open the trunk to get their luggage. He then retorted sarcastically, "That's why I paid for it Catherine….so that all of it was for us."

The house was exotically built with a huge exotic garden of flowers that surrounded the house. Wooden wind chimes along the front of the house that danced and sang in the warm breeze.

"You should wait and see the pool area if you think that this is amazing." Vincent said with a slight laugh as he closed the trunk of the cab, then handed the driver money.

"Come on." Vincent said as he began to walk towards the suite, Catherine following soon behind him.

As they got to the door and Vincent opened it, Catherine gasped yet again and covered her mouth with her hands when she saw the house was lit with candles everywhere, and different color rose pedals laid in a trail of the floor. Vincent sat their bags inside the door, then turned towards Catherine and smiled, "I told them to have it set up romantic for our arrival. Do you like it?"

Catherine was lost for words. She even moved her hands away to try to speak, but nothing came out. She was awed by how romantic the place looked and how Vincent did all of this for her. Tears began to build up in her eyes from being so joyfully shocked.

"V-Vincent!" she finally spoke and she looked up to find him staring at her again.

He then wrapped his arms around her and said, "Too much?"

"No! It's…..it's perfect!" she said softly. "I don't know what to say. I'm speechless."

Vincent then picked Catherine up, cradling her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Their eyes locked as he said, "So say nothing and I will take care of the rest."

She then pulled his head down to meet hers and locked lips with him. Vincent then began walking inside, kicking the door closed behind them. Catherine then pulled away and smiled looking at Vincent as she plotted to tease him a bit. He then put her down, looking confused.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

Catherine smiled again while shaking her head slightly. "Nothing, really. Just that…." She paused for a moment, smiled, then continued, "…you have no idea what you do to me, Vincent…." Catherine now giving Vincent a seduced look, her hands wondered up his chest, then around his neck.

He swallowed hard, then his erection began to harden from how she looked and talked to him. "My heart races at the sound of your voice…" she then kissed him from his left jaw bone, down to his collar bone causing electric shocks to shoot through his body, "When you touch me, my body trembles in complete want and desire….." she raised his hand up to her mouth and touched it with her tongue as she kissed it softly causing Vincent to groan a little bit as his other hand reached up to cradle Catherine's face. She then looked up to him, his eyes began to glare orange then back to normal as she said, "And when you kiss me…I lose every bit of control over my body….only wanting nothing more than to rip off the very clothes that you wear and take you where you stand."

Vincent couldn't resist any longer and he pulled her close to him and began kissing her deeply. He then picked her up from behind her legs and wrapped her legs around his waist and carried her to the kitchen table where he propped her up on it. Catherine then broke from the kiss and pulled his shirt off, not leaving the heated eye contact they both had. She then pushed him back and reached for his belt buckle and began to unfasten it then pulled it slowly out of his pant loops and tossed it to the floor. As Catherine broke the eye contact to look down to unfasten his jeans, she saw instantly how badly he wanted her. She then looked up as his pants fell to his ankles, now leaving him in just boxers. She then pulled Vincent towards her with her legs and Vincent grabbed Catherine by her hair pulling her closer to him while he kissed and massaged his tongue on her neck barely below her right ear, then he placed his other hand on the small of her back. She arched her back and a slight moan left her lips. Vincent raised up, braking the kiss and took off Catherine's shirt then continued kissing her. His hands wandered up her back, and with one single pinch, the clasp on her bra unhooked. Catherine began kissing Vincent's neck then down to his shoulder as he hooked his fingers from both hands onto both of her bra straps, practically ripping her bra off. Both were breathing hard, and moaning by the touch of one another as they thrust their bodies on one another. Bare chest was against bare breasts, and they both loved the way that they felt against each other. Vincent lifted Catherine up and carried her to the bedroom. He laid her down gently on the bed then raised up to finish undressing her. Catherine raised up and pulled his boxers down, then finished taking them off with her feet as he laid over top of her. Vincent wanted to take his time with Catherine, not only because she was pregnant, but also he wanted this time to be romantic….full of love and pure passion.

**(TO BE CONTINUED….Yes I ended Part 1 of the Honeymoon this way. Will update soon! As I ask always, please review and yes this story is close to an end for those who asked. Thanks!)**


	20. Chapter 20

****I DO NOT OWN THIS SHOW OR THE CHARACTERS IN THE SHOW, I AM JUST BORROWING THEM****

****Part 2 – Honeymoon****

-Honeymoon Suite House – Continued-

"Vincent…" Catherine said in a whisper, as he slowly slid his erection inside of her. He shifted their bodies to where he was sitting on the bed and she was sitting on top of him causing it to go a little deeper. Catherine wrapped her arms around Vincent's neck while she arched her back, moaning. Vincent placed his hands on her sides as she began rocking her body on his. Catherine couldn't help but feel emotional at how tender it felt when he thrust her with every elegant thrust. Pulling her body closer, he kissed her neck below her chin. She looked down at him, noticing he looked the same way as she felt…..emotional and full of passion.

"I love you, Catherine."

"I love you too, Vincent."

He shifted their bodies once more. This time he laid her on her left side and he laid behind her, placing his right hand onto her exposed hip. He began kissing on her neck, causing her to breathe harder. He wandered his hand that laid on her hip down leg, lifting it up in the air to make access to her sex. And with one single thrust, he made his way inside of her, causing them both to moan in satisfaction. Catherine pulled from the kiss and locked eyes with him as he continued to thrust slow, yet deep thrusts inside of her. It was enough to drive her wild. He trailed his hand up her side to her right breast and began massaging it in his palm and slightly squeezed it as they kissed passionately. She raised her hand and hooked it around the back of his neck, slightly pulling at his hair. Vincent grabbed Catherine by her hip and pulled it towards him as he began to move faster. They looked into each others eyes as he thrust one last time, sending them both into climax.

Catherine turned her body to face Vincent, and caressed his face while she smiled. Vincent smiled back in return, and ended the sensual feeling he still had from his orgasm with a kiss.

-Morning-

As morning came, Vincent woke up to an empty bed. He noticed a note laying where Catherine had laid and it read, "_You looked so peaceful sleeping, I didn't want to bother you. I'll be in the kitchen prepping pancakes. Love, Catherine. P.S: Last night was truly amazing. xoxo!_" Vincent smiled as he had flashbacks of their previous night, and he sighed as he got out of bed and dressed.

Catherine was mixing up the batter for pancakes as Vincent entered from behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on her neck below her ear, "Mmm…good morning." he said as she sat the bowl of batter down on the marble counter.

She turned around towards Vincent and wrapped her arms around him and placed a kiss on his lips, "I think that if we _do it_ like we did last night, for the rest of our lives….that we are going to wake up to _A LOT_ of good mornings." she replied sarcastically.

Vincent shook his head and laughed, "I totally agree…..So what do you want to do today, Wife?"

Catherine smiled and started rubbing Vincent's arms, "Well, we could go rent a couple of movies…or we could go explore the city again. We have a pool, so we could always go swimming….Husband."

Vincent hugged Catherine and held her close as he groaned, "I think that we should eat first, then make a decision."

Catherine pulled away smiling, and proceeded with cooking breakfast.

As they finished breakfast, Catherine pushed a flyer across the table to Vincent opened to Toledo, Spain. He glanced down at it, "What is this?"

Catherine slightly bit her lip as she said, "Well, I figured that we could go to dinner there at the Alcazar Castle Plaza? It's only two cities away, I'm sure we can take a cab there."

Vincent smiled and said sarcastically, "Are you asking me out on date, Catherine?"

Catherine rolled her eyes while laughing, and retorted, "Sure, why not?"

"Well as flattered as I am that you asked me out on a date, I'm a married man. My wife would have my ass, along with yours if she found out." Vincent said jokingly. He continued, "But I'll make an exception this one time."

Catherine laughed at his sarcasm. She glanced behind him at the calendar as she said, "You do know I am 5 months pregnant today. Only 4 months to go, and we haven't even picked out a name yet."

"We will in due time. I promise." he retorted.

Catherine carried their plates to the sink and started running water to wash them. Vincent walked over to the sink and rolled up his sleeves as he said, "Oh, no you don't. You cooked, I'll clean up. You should go relax and enjoy your time here. It's a beautiful day out…" he moved closer to her, and placed his hands on her hips, "….go do something relaxing. Leave the cleaning up to me. I'll take care of it."

Catherine wrapped her arms around Vincent's neck and kiss him, "Have I told you that you're amazing? I love you."

"I love you too, Catherine." he responded and he sealed their conversation with a kiss.

-The Market-

Catherine got out of the cab she rode in and handed the driver some money. She was still amazed by how beautiful the city looked, more now that the sun was out. She walked around the city glancing at numerous vendors that set up along the streets. She came to a complete halt when she noticed a familiar face staring right back at her. Her body was on fire in shock, and she shrieked as she covered her mouth. It was Evan.

"Hello, Cat." he said in his normal British accent.

Tears began to fall from eyes as the man walked closer to her. Her body began shaking. "But….your dead! How can this be?"

Evan shook his head in disbelief of seeing Catherine standing before him. He scrapped his brain for words to say and finally responded, "They didn't kill me….Look I promise I will explain everyth…."

"No! I saw them kill you…..they shot you dead! I saw it with my own two eyes. Why didn't you tell me? You could have called me, and spared me the grief!" she interrupted as she began wiping away her tears.

"I wanted to protect you. I did not know if they were on my back or not. It was in your best inter….." Evan went completely silent. He noticed the bump stretching Catherine's shirt. "You're pregnant?"

Catherine sighed as she began to rub her stomach, "Oh…uh, yeah. 5 months along to be exact. Why?"

Evan then noticed the sparkling rings on Catherine's left ring finger, "And you got married too?"

"Yes, Evan. I did." she said in an irritated tone. "What does any of this have to do with you 'faking' your death?"

Evan smiled as he asked, "Can I take you to get a coffee? I'll explain everything you need to know then. I promise!"

"I don't know Evan….Vincent is waiting on me to come back and I…."

"Vincent?! You're still with _him_? And I suppose he is the one who got you pregnant too?" Evan interrupted.

Catherine got a pained look in her face. She couldn't believe that Evan was lecturing her over this, "Quite frankly, it's none of your business. But since you insist on getting on my nerves with all of the questions, then yes is your answer….to both."

"So coffee it is?" he asked again, changing the subject.

"Are you going to keep asking me questions? Cause if you are then my answer is no." she replied.

Evan let out a laugh then wrapped his arm around Catherine's neck as he said, "I promise I won't ask any more questions."

Catherine threw Evan's arm off of her neck, "You're buying." And she continued walking inside the nearby café.

"Still as feisty as she was before." Evan said under his breathe.

****So how did Evan survive? And how did he end up in Spain? Will Catherine be back in time for her and Vincent to go out to dinner? Or will she continue her day playing catch up with Evan? Find out soon. Reviews please. Thanks!****


	21. Chapter 21

****I DO NOT OWN THIS SHOW OR THE CHARACTERS IN THE SHOW, I AM JUST BORROWING THEM****

-Honeymoon Suite-

Vincent had become worried about Catherine when she didn't answer his calls. He twirled his phone around in his hand from being so anxious to know what had happened. He tried to call again, but no answer. _She probably has it off, _he thought to himself. He stood up from the table and grabbed his shoes and put them on, and headed for the city to find Catherine.

-Café-

Catherine and Evan took a seat at one of the empty tables near the window as they waited for their coffee. Catherine was still in shock from running into Evan. She then asked, "So, you are willing to tell me everything I need to know?...Why not start with how on earth did u manage to survive being shot as many times as you were shot?"

Evan sighed, "Well, after all the commotion with Murifield in my morgue, I took caution when I went around them. I was wearing a bullet proof vest and played dead until they left. I took the blame for being the vigilante to protect you….and Vincent. It was the least I could do for redeeming myself after what I had caused with the whole mess of having Vincent captured. I truly didn't know what they were planning and I was too jealous and drunk to listen to you. When they were finally gone, I took desperate measures to get the hell out of the city. I didn't contact you because I was afraid that if I did, Murifield would be at your door." Evan hesitated to say anything else, but continued, "So, here I am."

The waitress came over and sat their coffee's down. Catherine thanked the waitress and turned her attention back towards Evan, "So, that's it? Evan, I feel like you're not telling me something….like you're hiding something from me."

"Catherine, I can assure you that I told you everything that you need to know. Now, I know that I told you I wouldn't ask any more questions, but….."

"Evan, please don't." Catherine interrupted.

Evan smiled and continued, "So, how on earth did you manage to get pregnant by Vincent? You do know the risk you're taking, right?"

Catherine rolled her eyes and said sarcastically, "Well Evan, when a male and female love each other very, very much, they do 'things' together and….."

"You don't have to go into detail. I get the picture." Evan interrupted and continued in a whisper, "He's a beast. How could you be so reckless?"

Catherine stood up, "I am not listening to this. Thanks for the coffee. But I really need to get back to Vincent."

She walked outside and motioned for a taxi, Evan running out behind her.

"Cat! Wait!" he said as he approached her, "Look I'm sorry, I shouldn't have bombarded you with questions, especially after I promised you I wouldn't. Please, let me at least call you and maybe we can go out again before you leave. I've missed you Cat, whether it shows or not. You don't know how hard it has been for me to just walk away from my life….to not be able to talk to you or see you. You out of anybody should know how I truly felt about you. I have always loved you. Still do."

Vincent was two buildings away, but close enough to see that Catherine was standing there talking to…. "Evan?!" he said in a shocking tone, but he continued to stand there and listen closely with his beastly hearing.

"Evan, don't! I can't just leave Vincent on our honeymoon to go out with you. I am married now….happily at that! I drove myself sick that night wondering what I could have done to keep you alive! I had to live with the fact that you died and I lived. I cared about you Evan, I did. But…I can't say I love you. I just don't feel that way. I'm sorry, but I'm in love with…."

Evan interrupted her with a kiss.

Vincent's eyes glared and he growled as he punched the concrete wall that he hid behind. He took off in the opposite direction of Catherine and Evan, and headed back towards the honeymoon suite.

Catherine pulled back and smacked Evan across the face, and discovered in that moment why she thought he was hiding something from her. Evan's eyes changed to a mixture of red and orange. He saw that he frightened Catherine, and exposed himself as a beast and took off leaving Catherine there in complete shock.

-The Suite-

As Catherine arrived, she noticed Vincent sitting at the table drinking a beer. He stood and turned towards Catherine, "So, did u enjoy your time in the city?"

Catherine looked around the room forcing a smile as she said, "It was….not how I had expected it be, but it was nice…." Catherine sighed and began walking closer to Vincent, "Vincent, there is something I need to tell you."

"What? That Evan is alive and he had his tongue down my wife's throat?" Vincent said in a hurt tone.

Catherine took a step back from being stunned by what Vincent had just said, "How did you know?"

"Well when I tried to call you and couldn't get a hold of you, I thought something had happened to you. So, I went down to the city to find you kissing Evan, and now I don't know what to think….I don't know what to do."

Vincent turned away from Catherine when tears fell from his eyes. Catherine came up from behind him, wrapping her arms around him as she said, "I didn't kiss him….he kissed me. I wasn't thinking, and I reacted and slapped him and he….he turned, Vincent."

Vincent turned around facing Catherine, "What?"

"Evan is….I think Evan's a beast."

Vincent could tell by the way Catherine's heart was beating that she was telling the truth. He didn't know what to say about the situation because he still couldn't believe that Evan was still alive. How on earth did he make it out alive? And then most importantly, how did he become beast? None of it made sense to him at all, and he was going to find out one way or another.

Vincent was snapped out of his thoughts when a knock came at the door.

"Cat?...It's me, Evan. I'm sorry about earlier…."

Catherine looked at Vincent and noticed his veins were becoming more visible, his eyes had changed to a bright orange, "Vincent, don't!"

Vincent snapped open the door, "What are you doing here?" he said in a growl, and Evan's eyes glared at Vincent's form.

"Vincent, I'm sure she came home to tell you about the previous events this morning, but I can explain….I don't want a fight." Evan pleaded.

Catherine ran up behind Vincent and grabbed him by his shirt on his right side, and begged, "Please Vincent….PLEASE! Let's just go insi…"

"Evan, you asked for a fight when you kissed my wife!" and Vincent lunged at Evan grabbing him by the throat in full beast mode.

Evan, too, had turned fully beast and he pushed Vincent back. Catherine continued to plead with beastly men, "Stop it! Please! Evan! Vincent!" But they continued to fight it out.

Vincent punched Evan several times and Evan finally countered Vincent's last punch and shoved Vincent into Catherine, knocking her down. Both beasts converted back to men and directed their attention towards a hurt Catherine. She was crying and upset and managed to get up off the ground and held the side of her stomach in pain. She shook her head at both of them as she said, "I want to go home…..I'm going home, Vincent."

"Catherine, I'm so sorry. Please….don't go. We still have the rest of the week here for our honeymoon." Vincent pleaded.

Catherine shook her head as she wiped away tears that continued to fall from her eyes, "No! This honeymoon is over….and if anything happens to our daughter because of this whole mess, then so are we!"

She turned around, went inside the house, and slammed the door behind her. Vincent turned towards Evan, "You better hope my daughter I okay! Because if not and I lose Catherine too, YOU will wish you had died when Murifield shot you!" Vincent entered the house and closed the door behind him, leaving Evan outside to think.

****Will the baby be okay? Will Catherine ever forgive Vincent? Where does this leave Evan? Find out in chapter 22, which I will hopefully update soon. Thanks for reading! Reviews please (Good or Bad, don't matter to me lol)****


	22. Chapter 22

****I DO NOT OWN THIS SHOW OR THE CHARACTERS IN THE SHOW, I AM JUST BORROWING THEM****

-Suite-

Catherine walked into the bedroom up to the full sized mirror and lifted her shirt, exposing her baby bump. She noticed a bruise had already developed on her side where Vincent's body had slammed into her. Vincent walked up from behind her and noticed the bruise too. He ran for the kitchen and grabbed an ice pack, and filled it with ice. As he walked back, he handed her the ice pack, "Catherine….I'm truly sorry I hur…."

"Save it Vincent! Just call a cab to take me to the hospital…." She reached for her side and released a painful grunt, and put the ice pack up against it. Vincent hated himself for what had happened and he turned around to leave the room as tears fell down his face.

-Meanwhile-

Evan was walking down the crowded street pondering about the previous events that occurred. He could not get Catherine off his mind to save his life. He still had yet to explain to her what had happened to him in the time he had disappeared. He came to a complete hault, pulled out his phone, and proceeded to call Catherine. It rang once, twice, and even a third time, but no answer. Evan dialed her number again, only this time a musky, deep voice exited the phone, "Hello?"

"Vincent, its me…Evan. Please don't hang up, I need to explain mys…."

"The only thing you need to do, Evan, is stay the hell away from Catherine. You have caused enough pain for us than Murifield did."

"Well I wasn't the one that swung first, Vincent. You did, so don't put that off on me!"

"You kissed my wife, more than enough reason to break that neck of yours, so be grateful that your still talking, Evan! And I meant what I said, STAY AWAY!" and he hung up.

-Suite-

"Vincent! Who was that? What are you doing?" exclaimed Catherine.

Vincent spun around, "It was nobody, okay?"

"You're lying, Vincent! Who was on the phone?"

Vincent began to feel his body heat up. He didn't want to say, but did anyways, "It was Evan."

Catherine crossed her arms and turned her head away from Vincent. She wasn't angry at the fact that he practically threatened Evan, but the fact that he lied. "You know what? It feels like your beast side is getting the best of you again. I heard what you said Vincent and as far as I'm concerned you have no right to decide who can be in my life, and who can't. That is my decision. And I have decided that I will give Evan the time to explain himself to me."

Vincent's eyes began to fill with tears, "I'm going beast? There is no battle between man or beast anymore Catherine, but you know what is? It's a battle between man and wife suddenly over somebody that supposedly died due to Murifield and now he wants your attention? He kissed you and I'm supposed to shake his hand and be okay with it? Catherine I love you….I'm crazy in love with you. But I'm not okay with him thinking he can just waltz up in our marriage and try to ruin everything between us."

Catherine turned back towards him, and they locked eyes. She wiped a stray tear away from her face. "Sound familiar?

"Catherine, that's not fair."

"What isn't fair about it, Vincent? Same situation, different guy….only difference is that I am in love with you, not him. I want no part in any relationship with Evan, but I do want answers. Vincent, I love you, but you don't trust me on this and it hurts." She moved closer to Vincent as she continued, "You took it too far….now I'm hurt and I have to find a way to explain this bruise to the Doctor."

Vincent began to feel even worse for what he had done. He then dialed back Evan and handed the phone to Catherine, "I'm sorry Catherine…." and he walked out of the room.

"Hello? Hello? Catherine is that you?" said Evan on the phone and Catherine finally brought the phone up to her ear, "Yeah, its Cat. Can you come over tonight? I need answers Evan, and no funny business or you will leave….and Vincent will for sure hurt you. He's trusting me on this so don't screw anything up. Got it?"

Evan simply retorted, "Sure. I understand. I'll meet you there at 9."

Vincent re-entered the room, "The cab is here. You ready?"

"Evan I got to go, but we will talk later, okay? Bye."

-Hospital-

As they sat down to wait for Catherine to be called back, she said, "Vincent, I think it would be best for you to stay out here while I go back."

Vincent looked confused, "No, I won't. I have just as much right to be back there as you do."

"Vincent….please! I am only doing this to protect you, please don't make this harder on me. I am going to tell the Doctor that I tripped and fell onto the coffee table."

Vincent shook his head. He didn't want Catherine to feel like she has to still lie for him…..to keep making excuses for him. "Catherine please don't…just tell them the truth."

Catherine was shocked at his proposal of telling the truth, "No! I'm not. Vincent, we are not in New York, we are in Spain. Laws could be different here. What if they….."

"Then I deserve it. I deserve to be locked away for hurting you…." Vincent's head drops and he stares at the floor as he continues, "I hate myself for this. Catherine, you mean so much to me and to see you hurt, especially if I am the reason, it kills me…." He looks back up to Catherine, then back down to the floor.

Catherine's heart sunk for Vincent. She placed her hand under his chin and turned his face to face hers. "Stop beating yourself up. I'm sure the baby is fine. If it helps, I forgive you….but please, let me take care of this. You worry way too much, Vincent." Catherine placed her lips on his and gave him a quick peck.

Vincent pulled her face back to his and kissed her slightly deeper this time.

"Catherine Keller!" the nurse called out, and Catherine sighed as she said, "Trust me, Vincent. I will be right back. I love you."

Vincent sat there and waited for what seemed like forever. She finally came out, and Vincent stood up. "Well? What the doc say?"

Catherine smiled, "Everything is fine. The baby is fine and healthy. I just have to take things easy the next week or so."

Vincent let out a relieved sigh, "Thank God."

-Suite/9PM-

Evan walked up to the house, nervous as hell at that. He knocked on the door, and was greeted by Vincent.

"Vincent." he said in a hard swallow.

Vincent glared his eyes at Evan to remind him to not try anything with Catherine, "Come on in."

Evan walked in and was greeted by Catherine in the living room. They all sat down and Evan sighed a deep sigh.

"I don't know where to begin." he said nervously.

Vincent spoke before Catherine could even get a word out, "Start with how you survived being shot as many times as you were shot."

"Well as I have already told Catherine, I had a bullet proof vest on…."

-Evan's Story-

Evan laid there lifeless until he was surrounded by silence. He opened his eyes and searched his surroundings. When he saw that nobody was around, he got up and unbuttoned his shirt, took off the vest, and looked at his chest. He was hit by only 1 bullet, and it didn't even hurt. As a matter of fact, it had went numb around the womb. He put his shirt back on and began walking down the tunnel back towards Murifield's office when he heard footsteps coming near. He hid behind some pipes as 2 men walked past him talking about what to do with the body. He knew they were talking about him and knew he had to act fast. As he began running, the men spotted him and they started chasing him. Evan ran as fast as he could, but they shot him in the leg causing him to fall. He slowly passed out as the men approached him and they grabbed him and took back to the main office. As Evan came to, things were very much a blur. He blinked continuously to get his sight back in shape. He couldn't move due to being tied down to a chair and he began to panic. A man with grey hair approached him, "Hello, Evan. I have been watching you and your friends for a while now."

"Who are you?" Evan said nervously.

"Oh. Where are my manners? I'm Agent Bob Reynolds and I will be your mentor for the rest of the time you are here."

****Yup that's where this chapter will end. I am truly sorry it took so long to update, but I will try to update a lot sooner. So how does Reynolds fit in this, you may ask? Find out in Chapter 23, which I will be updating soon. Thanks! Reviews please (good or bad).****


	23. Chapter 23

****I DO NOT OWN THIS SHOW OR THE CHARACTERS IN THE SHOW, I AM JUST BORROWING THEM****

-Suite-

"Wait…hold on. Did you say Bob Reynolds?" asked Catherine.

Evan looked puzzled as to why she was asking in such a surprised manor, "Uhm….yeah. Why do you ask?"

Catherine wiped her face with her hand and looked over towards Vincent. He was just as shocked as she was. "Evan, I know this is going to sound crazy but Bob is my biological father."

Evan let out a laugh and stopped almost instantly when he saw that she was being serious. "You can't be serious, Cat."

"She is! Now finish your story." Vincent demanded.

-Evan's Story-

"What do you mean, my mentor? What's going on and why do I even need a mentor?" Evan asked.

Bob sighed, "Never mind that. But right now, I need to give you this…" he held up a syringe with red liquid inside of it, "Our force needs men like you here, and this will help you be even better at everything than you could ever imagine. Stronger. Faster. Better. It will all make sense during your training tomorrow. But for now, you need to sleep on it." Bob injected Evan with the colorful serum.

"What is this? Why are you? Where…am…." Evan passed out.

-Suite-

"They were creating an army. He…Bob told me that I was born for this. To become this monster. All of them had complete control over me and I could do absolutely nothing about it. They made me do things that you wouldn't dream of doing." Evan continued.

Vincent knew exactly what he was talking about, "And it doesn't get any easier."

Evan then continued his story.

-Evan's Story-

Evan didn't want to hurt anybody, but they made him do it anyways. He began plotting a way to escape and noticed a drain in the middle of the floor of his room. He wasn't sure if he would fit, but he was willing to try it anyways. He tugged at the drain guard and it popped off almost instantly due to his boosted strength. He looked down the drain and said to himself, _There's no going back. _He jumped down in it and used his senses to tell him his surroundings. He heard drips of water hitting the concrete ground…a flow of water running beside him…..he was in the sewers. Evan knew exactly how to get out of the sewers, and he did just that. As he reached ground level, he gasped as if he never even breathed air before. The sun bombarded his skin, and he took it in because of how good it felt. The first thing that popped into his head was Catherine. He longed to see her…to tell her he was alive, but he couldn't risk her life for chit-chat. Snapping back into reality he realized he needed to get farther away, deciding he would go to Spain because he overheard one of the guards back at Murifield talk about how they didn't have a Murifield office in Spain. He decided to buy a burner phone and call some friends he worked with to get him a one way ticket to Spain. Once he got the okay that the ticket was his, he threw away the phone, and headed to Spain.

-Suite-

"…So here I am." Evan finished. He stood up and looked at Catherine, who was still shocked that Bob played a huge role in Evan becoming beast. Evan then turned towards the door and prepared to leave, and stopped to turn back towards Catherine and Vincent, "They are still out there, hunting me…and probably you too Vincent. They never give up. Ever. And Catherine, you're in danger too if they find you with him. They will stop at nothing to destroy any evidence leading to them being responsible for beasts. It's just a matter of time."

"Can I have a minute with you?" asked Vincent as he opened the door that led outside. The men exited the house, and Vincent closed the door as he began saying, "I don't know what you are doing, but upsetting her with your Murifield bullshit is uncalled for. She's pregnant, so getting her upset isn't healthy for the baby. You need to leave."

Catherine opened the door and stepped outside, "Evan….I'm sorry for what my father did to you. Seems to run in my family….my mother with Vincent, and my father with you. I can't help but feel responsible about this."

Evan took her hand, and patted it, "Cat, its not your fault. You didn't know what was going on."

"And as I told you before, and say again, I would make the same decision all over again if it meant that I could be in your life." said Vincent as he pulled Catherine closer to him and held her.

"Well, it was so wonderful seeing you again, Cat. I truly thought I would never see you. But I guess it was meant to happen. I'll leave you two to your honeymoon." Evan said and he turned around to leave. Catherine looked up at Vincent with a sympathy look and he sighed as he shouted, "Wait."

Evan turned around to face the couple as Vincent continued, "Thank you for coming by. It meant a lot to Catherine and….to me too. Just be careful out there."

Evan nodded, then turned to leave. Vincent and Catherine entered the house and no sooner than Vincent closed the door, a shot of gunfire went off. Catherine gasped and looked at Vincent who was now shifted in full beast mode as he always did when it came to protecting Catherine. She opened the door and ran to Evan's body. He had been shot in the head and she knew he was dead for sure. Vincent came running after Catherine and ran back inside with her. She ran to the bedroom, grabbed her gun, and came back into the living room to Vincent on his knees with his hands up and 6 gunmen with assault rifles pointing them directly at him. Catherine raised her gun at the men, tears rolling down her face, "Leave him alone!"

Bob appeared from behind the gunmen. Catherine was shocked to see him there, "You? How did you…."

"Good attorneys and I found you thanks to being an FBI Agent. Now put down your gun, or they will shoot Vincent down." Bob interrupted, and Catherine did just that….hesitantly of course.

"Why are you doing this?" Catherine asked.

Bob let out a slight laugh as he said, "To protect my daughter from any more harm. I can see he has infected you with his beastly nature already…" he pointed at her baby bump, "…He is too dangerous to be out there on the streets."

Catherine walked towards Vincent, but backed up when one of the gunmen pointed their gun towards her. Vincent then cried out, "Don't hurt her! Its me that you want, not her. I'll go with you willingly, just leave her alone, alright?"

"Vincent, I'm impressed. But seriously, who could ever love a mere beast? Even Catherine fears you when you turn." Bob said in a snotty tone.

Catherine noticed Bob was trying to get Vincent angry. He wanted Vincent to change, "Vincent don't listen to him….he is only trying to upset you….I love you and you know that. I'm not afraid of you either, else I would have stayed away…."

Vincent looked up at Catherine and smiled. Bob was disgusted by this, "Is that your goodbyes? Because I really need to get going….Chain him up, and take him outside…and deal with him."

One of the gunmen then asked, "What about her? She knows too much, boss. We can't leave any…"

"I'll take care of her. Now go, like I said." Bob interrupted, and the men drug him outside. Bob directed his attention towards Catherine, "Now, I'm going to shoot the ceiling so they think that I shot you. I do care about you Catherine….You are still my daughter."

"And you are still a monster!" Catherine said.

As Vincent walked with the men, he heard gunfire coming from the house. He then broke the chains and started slinging men from left to right, trying to get back to the house. As he got near the door, he heard a shot go off from behind him, and felt a pain began in his side.

"NO!" Catherine shouted as she heard a gunshot go off, and she pushed passed Bob and ran to Vincent.

Vincent fell to his knees, then fell completely to the ground. "Vincent!" He heard Catherine shout his name, but everything got cloudy, and blurred.

****(Okay, I left this chapter like this because I have a few errands to run. I hope you know that this story is NOT over yet lol. Sorry for the cliffhanger, but RL intervenes. Please stick around for Chapter 24 and find out what happens to Vincent, Catherine, and even Bob. Thanks! Reviews please!)** **


End file.
